Journey through the past
by LeaD
Summary: SM/ Inuyasha...Neo-Queen Serenity and Hotaru are rememebering a life about the warring period. Niether expect to come back to that time but when Naraku attacks Crystal Tokyo they have no choice but to go to happiness and adventure.
1. Default Chapter

"I WON'T LET YOU LIVE EVEN IF YOU BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!!!" She shot her arrow hitting her target right where she wanted.

_'The only one with power like that was the priestess' _Naraku felt the arrowof the mortal girl pierce the body of the shadow image he made. He then disappeared taking Kohaku with him and the phantom castle.  The Shadow heard their gentle voices.

'Kagome hit him, she did it!!' Those were the voices of the Monk and the keeper of the Tesusaiga. Naraku felt his shadow drifting father away, but shrugged none the less it was just a shadow… it had no real importance. As of now Naraku had to worry about his next plan to lure the group to him. 

                The shadow felt him traveling through time and space. He'd have to poison the Jewel shard he had in his possession and bring it back to his real self. An eye peeked open and he realized he was floating through time and space… into the future most likely. One he closed them again he closed his eyes and hit something hard, he assumed it was the ground and just laid there.

"Are you okay??" a feminine voice kneeled next to him. He felt her move to push back the head of the Baboon's fur he wore and he grabbed the wrist of her hand and hard. He looked at her face and she was neither hurt nor scared just by looking at him. In fact her crystal blue eyes held concern from what he saw form under her silver-gold locks. "I know who you are." She said gently as he released her prepared to attack her. "You come from the warring period right?" He kept silent but getting closer to attacking her. "A trusted protector and friend of mine guards time and space. She had warned me about a man coming from the warring period appearing. That was all she was able to provide."

"…" He said thinking that her childish innocence would be the easiest to corrupt, if she was right about the time and space thing she might fall perfectly into his plan.

"Well, I am Neo-Queen Serenity… Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." She said watching him glow for a moment and smoke surrounded the area and when it died down he stood there grinning at her shock. His hair had turned long and was white; he had gorgeous orange eyes and ears that sat like dog's ears. He no longer wore the baboon fur but wore a Kimono type of outfit made from Fire Rat. 

"I am Inuyasha." He said. She smiled warmly.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Serenity." A Deep manly voice interrupted the conversation.

"Inuyasha I would like to present you to the love of my life, Neo-King Endymion. Endymion this is Inuyasha. The one Triste said we should expect. I'll go tell the others." She said running off excitedly.

"She is very lively for a queen." 'Inuyasha' pointed out.

"I know… She has always been that way." Endymion agreed with a strange look at the one called Inuyasha. Just then Serenity came back.

"Ah forget it come with me!!!" She grabbed his arm and walked inside the crystal palace.

                Many hours went by and everyone but Hotaru and Serenity could sense something was off about this man named Inuyasha. Aside form his rough appearance he seemed to have an evil air around him. Something wasn't right and they couldn't tell their queen differently because she was right most of the time, when it came to people. If she trusted them when everyone else thought negatively then there either had to be a copy of the person else where or the person was being under some sort of control.

"Serenity-sama…" The princess of Mars came into the queen's quarters accompanied by the other protectors.

"Hmm??" Serenity looked away from the conversation she was having with 'Inuyasha'. He had been telling her all about the warring periods and mildly suspicious of her when she subconsciously said things like… 'I remember hearing something like that' or something one would say trying to remember something. 

"We need to talk you…"

"Excuse me for a moment, Inuyasha." Serenity said.

"Take your time." He said as she stepped out of the room leaving Hotaru there.

"Serenity-Sama… Please excuse my opinion, but there is something seriously wrong with that young man." Rei said. "Something is terribly off about his personality and the air around him. I've been getting vi-" She started only to get brushed off by the queen.

"You mean aside from the fact that he's half dog-demon, and comes from a time where demons originated?"

"What?!?!" The girls asked.

"Way back in the past there was a world where demon exterminators and priestesses with strange and unusual powers lived. They were needed because the land was inhibited with demons. Inuyasha comes from that time and had been sent through time and space by accident while fighting a demon for power. Inuyasha says he was separated from his friends all of them human. They were on a journey to destroy the greatest evil there... his name is Naraku. I already have Triste setting up a portal for him to go back to his friends; any worries will diminish just after dinner okay??" She said and the girls nodded with uncertainty but left none the less. She entered the room as Inuyasha was telling about a story including a man named Sesshoumaru. He spoke of the fight the real Inuyasha and another demon had after Naraku had given him the human arm to use the Tesusaiga with. 

"So he took the…"  Inuyasha noticed the Queen had returned and looked mildly troubled for a moment.

"Please continue don't stop on my account." Serenity said sitting down with her hand folded in her lap.

"He took the Tesusaiga and told me that I could never bring out the Tesusaiga's true power and to prove his point a he called out one hundred demons. He raised the sword and killed them all with one slash." He said almost wincing at the fact he's calling himself Inuyasha.

*~*~

                Later that night just before Dinner Serenity was putting in her signature hair style and closed her eyes trying to remember a face. One that had been so important to her so many years ago… Why was it that she could only remember the smell of him and the warm breath he breathed when teasing her with light kisses?

"You miss him still don't you??" Hotaru asked.

"I will always miss hi m Hota-chan… kind of like how you miss the kistune." She said as Hotaru blushed.

"Even though Shippo and I were both too young to fully grasp the meaning of what it meant to be betrothed to one another we always seemed to connect perfectly."

"Your mother knew that when she approached his father with the deal. She just knew that despite he was a little fox-boy you two got along perfectly." Serenity sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could go back and be with my family… Kohaku, Sango…  I miss them both." Serenity sighed. "And father… he could always see the fighter in me." She sighed putting a mask to her face. "Kohaku was only four when I left."

"So why don't we go back??" Hotaru asked. "I mean it wasn't fair that they took us from what our lives were supposed to be to play the part of what they wanted it to be."

"I wish it were that simple Taru-chan. We don't have a good enough reason to go." She said placing the old mask back in her subspace pocket, unaware of the ears that heard the whole conversation.

"I see… the queen is from the warring period. The imperial crystal of hers would do nicely to my true self's power." The false Inuyasha left his perch above the Queen's window and headed back inside the palace just outside of the Queens Quarters staring at one of the few jewel shards in his possession. When the door opened he immediately caught the woman's attention.

"Serenity-sama, as a token for inviting me into your kingdom I have a gift for you." He said.

"You don't have to do such a thing. Just knowing that you'll be back with your friends safely, to defeat this Naraku character."

"Please. It will make me feel more comfortable with myself." He said holding his hand out as she did.

"Serenity-sama, No!!!" Triste stepped out of her portal and watched the shard embed itself into her hand. "No…" She said watching how almost immediately the queen's stance fell into a less poised one and she took off running to where the Silver Crystal was. She rushed into the room and destroyed the glass covering on it, once in her grasp her clothes changed to her demon exterminator one. The part that covered her legs and arms were black and the rest of it had a silverish color to it. And she pulled the mask out of her subspace pocket and placed it on her face. Finally out of almost no where a huge star blade occupied the space on her back. With out a second's thought she rushed into the dining hall where the others had been waiting for her.

"You all must die..." She took the blade off her back and threw it slicing the dining table in half all the way down the other end of the room. When it returned it sliced right though Mercury's arm leaving only the bone sticking out of the wound. She caught the bloody blade and turned her sights on the other outers.

"Serenity-sama you must snap out of it!!"  Triste yelled bring shocked faces to the others in the room. What were they supposed to do? Kill their best friend and Queen or let her kill them all? No time to think because the blade was returning hitting all of her targets… all but Hotaru who only smacked the blade back with her glaive. The blade came back and she perched it on her back and turned on Hotaru who was doing all she could to not hurt the one who knows her best. A swift kick to the gut and Serenity fell on the floor. She got up and the blade on her back had disappeared again. Screams of anguish finally snapped the psycho queen out of whatever she was under and she caught the blade in a manner that would've tried to cut her hand open if the silver crystal hadn't decided to protect her from flesh wounds then. 

"No…." She fell to the floor eyes wide. She then saw the sadistic smile that played on his lips. Her eyes welled up with tears as she scanned over the motionless bodies. Amara had her back cut open and Michelle was bleeding from the scar trailing all the way up her leg. Rei had her stomach cut open so deep it looked almost irrevocable while Mina had what seemed her chest cut open and Ami's arm was hanging like a hinge. She looked at 'Inuyasha' with her eyes burning with hatred.

'Go on… hate me.' His smirk widened. 'You'll only power up the jewel inside of you' he thought but got struck from behind. 

"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!!" The energy hit him but being the shadow he is, felt almost nothing. He held his claws to Serenity's neck.

"You there… time guardian… I want a portal and I want it now." He threatened digging the claws into her necks drawing a minimal amount of blood. Triste looked at him and tapped her staff once as the portal opened and he took Serenity with him inside. Hotaru growled and was ready to storm in there.

"Hotaru…" Triste closed her eyes.

"Is she going to die??" Hotaru became afraid.

"No, but this might be the end of Neo Queen Serenity's reign." She said. "If you go back there you seal the original fate she was to have and the crystal will disappear and come to the new queen… me."

"What?!?!"

"When Selenity-sama saw that I had torn her from the life she had to live after the White Moon incident she knew that somehow she would have to return to that life… since I never had much of a chance at life it will be given to me when you go."

"Neither of us can come back??"

"No."

"I see…" Hotaru sighed and walked to the portal. "Just one step could decide it all. See you around Triste. Take care of everyone."


	2. Girls all over the place

                She laid there helpless like a puppy just hit by a car. Her insides were torn by what she had just watched ensued… She had been lucky to get Neo-King Endymion out of the danger his wife provided. He was unconscious now and she was grateful for that, he'd probably demand to go after her and wouldn't agree to the new life that was suppose to replace the one that was yet to be completed. It's true the young Princess Serenity had yet to be born and for that she was grateful as well. The young princess might have been killed in the attack. With this in mind new questions surfaced in her mind. Why hadn't Serenity conceived the young princess yet? Why didn't she know that Serenity had come from the warring period… and would she go home as well? Would she be able to see her young brother again?

"It's been three days and still no sign of Serenity." Hotaru, no longer Sailor Saturn, sighed sitting on the ground. "She isn't dead... I would've felt her soul leave the planet." She sat by the stream taking a sip from the cool water. She stared at her reflection and nearly cried. She took her tiny fist and aimed for a tree nearby. "It's his fault. I swear, by my hands I will destroy INUYASHA!!!" She yelled his name unaware that it was heard by a group of people not very far away from her, a group of people she was nearing as she continued on her journey with her glaive ready to attack.

"Huh??" Inuyasha stopped eating as his ears twitched.

"What's wrong??" Her gentle voice asked as she stopped her conversation with the other female in the group.

"I thought I heard something nearby, Kagome." Inuyasha explained.

"Something like what??" 

"I don't know…" He said sniffing the air. "But whatever it is it's getting closer." He said readying the Tetsusaiga 

"Do you think it could be another demon?" Sango found herself asking while too getting ready for battle.

"I can't tell." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the others as the form of a young girl took shape. She looked distressed and leaning against a weapon that only the grim reaper would carry. She looked weak from her journey and could easily be blown over by a gentle breeze. To be truthful she looked as if she could pass out in a few seconds. "Is that it??" He asked gaining the girl's attention. Almost out of nowhere her energy seemed to be restored and she held her weapon up at Inuyasha.

"That weapon." The voice of Shippo came from no where and had changed without his knowing. _'It couldn't be… could it?'_

"Where is my queen??" The girl glared at Inuyasha.

"There is no queen here… but if it's a fight you want…"

"Stop with the façade. You have revealed your true colors with that 'gift' you gave to Neo-Queen Serenity. Then you take her as hostage. You have proven that you are nothing more than a mangy mutt." She said infuriated the half demon. "Before I kill I will ask again. Where is Serenity?!?!" She had her hand lingering over the transforming pen in her possession.

"There is no…"

"Then you must die and I will continue my search." She raised the pen. "SATURN PLANET POWER!!!!" She called out and flashes of light surrounded her when they died down her clothes had changed. Without hesitation Inuyasha jumped and came crashing down towards her with his blade ready to slash her but she moved and he hit the ground. She slashed at him but made contact with his clothes only managing to be thrown back. She looked at the glaive and smirked as he came at her and she just blocked blow for blow. She was becoming weak but kept going as she felt anger bubble in her. She finally was backed up between a tree and Inuyasha and she quickly dug the point of the glaive into the ground and used it as a pole vault and jumped into the air. She landed a good distance behind him and her weapon seemed to glow.

"SILENT GLAIVE…." Energy gathered on the weapon.

"I know this attack." Shippo's eyes widened.

"Huh?!?" His fellow comrades looked at him.

"Hotaru!!!"  He jumped in between the two fighters.

"…SURPRISE!"

"FOX FIRE…" The attack hit the glaive's blast sending then both flying backwards and groaning in pain as the hit the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at the boy who was currently twitching in pain. 

"Dad told me doing that would hurt… but never did I think it would hurt this bad."  Shippo groaned not even acknowledging the fact Inuyasha was shaking him.

"Last time that happened I was just going through magical training and went crazy with attacks and nearly hit a kid." The girl no longer in her warrior's outfit groaned not moving at all. Kagome and Miroku managed to pry Shippo out of Inuyasha's grasp and the fox-boy was now staggering to the girl. When his face came in her line of vision she frowned a bit before sitting up. The two stared at each other's faces before the girl turned her head from Shippo. "You look more like your father, Kitsune."  She said.

"You grew breasts…" He said making her blush furiously before shoving him hard.

"He's been around Miroku for way too long." Sango and Kagome sent pointed looks at the Monk who seemed to be grinning at the forwardness of the young fox. 

"That is not something you say to a person when you haven't seen then for…" Hotaru pause knowing the time from the future went stranger than the time she knew here.

"Eight years..." He supplied the answer making her shrug as she took on the weary look again.

"Why did you stop my fight with that mutt over there?" She questioned the boy ignoring Inuyasha's anger. 

"You would've killed him."

"That was the point!!!!" She yelled before her eyes filled with tears. Shippo tensed in a manner that would suit Inuyasha not knowing what to do. "Doesn't it strike you as odd that I've come back when I wasn't supposed to?!?" She all but yelled. "Three days ago before I crossed the time portal a man appeared in the future, where I was supposed to be. His face was much like his." She pointed at Inuyasha. "He had given Serenity, you remember Serenity?" Shippo nodded in response. "He gave Serenity, who was Queen of our time, a gift. It was little like this..." She held her finger and thumb close estimating the size. "…maybe a piece of something bigger. It absorbed into her hand and she started attacking the kingdom. She nearly killed all of our friends. When she snapped out of it He held her hostage and forced Trista, of course you remember Trista, to open a time portal to come here he dragged Serenity into here and I've been looking for either her or the one named Inuyasha." She uttered it all out.

"But it couldn't have been Inuyasha… He was arguing with Kagome five days ago and she punished him with many 'sit' commands and his back had been out until yesterday." Shippo explained.

"W-what?!?" Hotaru looked horrified.

"It's true…" Shippo gave her a worried glance as she suddenly fell backwards from one of her fainting spells. "I forgot about those…"  He sighed a little before picking up her weapon and putting it away for her in her subspace pocket. Hesitantly Kagome and Sango appeared at his side.

"Do you know this girl??"

"This is the girl I'm going to marry one day." Shippo said knowing this news shocked his group of friends.

"What?!?!" Everyone looked at him funny.

"It's a long story, but it involves me being the only person who can understand the person behind the power and… an agreement between our parents." He said

"Oh it's a betrothal!!" Kagome and Sango said suddenly hearing a low growl come from Hotaru before she held herself shivering.

"She's close." She whispered. "… and she destroyed a village." She continued.

"Who??"

"Serenity..." Hotaru stood up immediately and sped off in a direction with amazing speed.

"Hotaru!!" Shippo sped off after her and the other after him.

                Her body hurt all over. Her head hurt her arms and legs hurt, and most of all her neck hurt. She felt as if someone had tried to slice it open… then images of what happened flashed though her mind. She pushed herself up off the ground and looked at the dried blood on her hands. When the world around her became clear she saw nothing but bodies lying all around her. Bodies that had been sliced open, some had their own weapon in a friends body, it was a massacre. Suddenly she felt sick and ran behind the bushes and tossed up everything in her stomach. After doing such she grabbed her stuff and went to a nearby stream and cleaned up. Doing such revealed the jewel shard to her, in the shape of bruise in the palm of her hand. 

                She inspected it and remembered the stupid sneer on his face. She then cried and picked up a dagger from one of the bloody bodies and raised it up high. She closed her eyes and screamed as the knife went straight through her hand causing insurmountable pain. She stayed there for a moment knowing she had to work fast before losing consciousness. She began to pick at the wound and picked the jewel shard out. When the shard was out of her flesh she dropped the shard merely inches in front of her. That was when consciousness decided it would be best to remind her that she was losing a lot of blood. She missed the worried look a girl no older than fourteen had given her before kneeling next to her.

"That wasn't an easy thing to do." She whispered before tearing a piece of her pink kimono off and dipped it into the river and tried stopping the blood flow. "This reminds me of when I first met him. The one who saved my life…" She held the material firm just before releasing her to rip off yet another piece of the kimono. She then tied that piece around her hand hoping it would hold until he came back from his dinner search.

"SERENITY, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" A Voice startled her and she ran off without realizing she had blood al over the bottom of her clothes and her hands. "Serenity…" a different girl knelt next to her with tears down her face.

_'Must be her friend…' _The girl thought to herself before seeing several familiar faces. She took off running earning the attention of the one in red but he didn't investigate it further. She got back to her camping place where she was to stay and the little man was going crazy under the eye of the demon.

"I swear Lord Sesshoumaru, I turned my back on her for a moment and she was gone." The little one begged for his life as Sesshoumaru's eyes went through him and to the girl behind him.

"You're bleeding."  He said making her look at her hands and dress.

"It's not my blood." She said. "I saw a girl with long hair. It was yellow like the sun and some like the stars and she had cut her hand open. I went to help her out but then she had a friend come and then that friend was accompanied by others." She blurted her words out, but Sesshoumaru did nothing but sit down.


	3. Memories of the Past

                Blood… There was so much blood. The scouts had been torn to pieces, rendered helpless to protect each other. Then there was the village. She doesn't even remember attacking the village, but she did. She had to have... the blood covered her hands and clothes. The smell was so thick it still made her sick to her stomach. How could she even take the life of another? She loved other people even when they didn't like her very much… What did she do to deserve this?? She hadn't complained when they took her from her true beloved, nor did she complain when she had to put up with the people she called friends who always called her lazy or stupid. 

_'Laziness, yeah right…me stupid?' _She thought bitterly. No she wasn't really clumsy or stupid nor was she lazy. She was depressed. Throughout all this time she wasn't a child… she didn't act like a child… everything she did was basically when she spaced out and was thinking of him. _'I remember… Long whitish hair… beautiful amber eyes, Wait! I remember the last time I saw him.'_

_'Serena...' He held her as her body shook with gentle tears. She then pushed out of his hold to examine his face. Gentle finger traced the two pink lines on his right cheek ignoring the two on his left. She then pulled her hand back as if it were on fire._

_'It was bound to happen. I mean look at us, I'm a demon exterminator. I left home to personally take you out myself and what I do?? Get so injured to where I have to be taken care of by you!!' She nearly yelled. 'I became close.'_

_'But not close enough to accept my heart.'_

_"Don't you get it, Sesshoumaru?!? I wouldn't feel so horrible about leaving you forever if I hadn't accepted your heart!' She all but yelled. 'I wouldn't have allowed you to kiss me and tease me with those… claws of yours. God I wouldn't have gotten so turned on when you touched me!' She looked up at the sky. 'It wouldn't hurt so bad to have to leave you for the future…' She cried as he reached a hand out to touch her. Before she could blink she was pulled into a hug as he inhaled the scent of her hair… the smell on her neck. "Sesshoumaru." She gasped out slightly feeling his fingers dwell over her body in ways he had many times done before._

_'Just tell me you need me as much as I need you and we can forget about the whole time traveling thing.' He whispered hearing a sigh come from her. Her eyes shut gently and she stepped away from him. She turned to look at him and sighed._

_'I do need you, probably more than you need me…" She backed up from him. "But I have to go. If it means less work for my friends and family then I will go and draw the other demons and whatever else to me. Even at the expense of my own heart… Good-bye Sesshoumaru…' Her eyes filled with tears as she left him there._

                Yes, that's exactly how it was. She loved a demon with all of my heart and he loved a demon exterminator with his heart. Ironic huh? She gave up her happiness and probably stole his only chance at being happy and in peace with at least one person of a race he hates with a passion… the human race.

"Hmmm…" She moaned gently hearing a song being hummed... "That song… Aika, right?"

"You used to hum it to Kohaku and me when we were little." The voice sounded familiar, yet different at the same time.

"Kohaku…Little brother…" She opened her eyes and scanned the area. Apparently it had already been night fall and many graves had been dug up a few feet away from her and a group of others had been finishing up the last of them. She moved her hand only to have it brushed up against something soft. That soft something moved then licked her hand. She pulled it away and saw the mini animal. 

"We found Kilala after you left." A voice caught her attention. She stared at the face hard before a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

"Sango…" She gasped out. She pushed herself up and winced at the extra weight on her hand. She looked at the pink material covering her hand in curiosity.

"It was wrapped up when we found you. Whoever did it did a great job."

"I see…" She said. "So, how is Kohaku? I bet he's got all the girls after him now. I mean he always did have father's good looks." She said scooting closer to hug the one she calls her little sister. Sango returned the hug but when they parted her face was grim.

"Serena…" Sango called her the name she hadn't been called since her coronation. "Kohaku… is gone."

"Gone??" Serena wasn't following.

"The family had gone to a village to help out with a demon problem. It had been a spider type of demon… After we all killed it some thread had attached itself to Kohaku's neck. The demon hadn't been the spider instead it had been the man who hired us. For his own entertainment he turned Kohaku on us. He killed father and everyone who came with us, after killing them he turned on me and well… eventually they had him killed."

"Why are you dwelling on that still?" The moody voice of Inuyasha broke the silence that fell on the two girls. He hadn't noticed that the girl had awakened.

"So little Kohaku's dead??" Serena spoke slowly so her voice wouldn't break. 

"He had turned twelve a little bit before that…"

"He was twelve??" Serena's voice finally cracked. "I can't believe I missed eight of twelve birthdays of him." Serena said just before hugging Sango. "I'm so sorry I should've been here when it happened."

"It's fine. The other helped me out with the pain." Sango whispered before she felt her big sister stiffen up. When she let her go she saw she was eyeing Inuyasha closely and it bothered him.

"What?!? Is there something on my face?!?" He said and she sighed.

"I didn't think you were the same one." She looked at Shippo who currently had Hotaru on his back. "You've grown up."

"You've grown cold." He pointed out.

"It happens." She said.

"Not to you." He pointed out.

"Sure it does." she said with a sigh and looked at the other. "Anyway I am Serena, Older sister to Sango and appointed Guardian to Hotaru."

"I'm Kagome, not of this century. That's Inuyasha and that's Miroku."

"I must say it's a true pleasure meeting the sister of Sango." Miroku laid on the charm while kissing the back  of Serena's hand. "I didn't know such beauty could run in one family." Miroku said flattering up the blonde while stroking her hand in a suggestive manner. 

"Well, I didn't realize that a cute guy like yourself don't know the meaning of the word Gentleman." Serena said and he merely grinned.

"A little flattery can be polite."

"Not when you go from stroking my hand to stroking my leg." She pushed him away but then held her wounded hand close to her. "Kuso!" She said missing the cold stare Sango had on the two as a fire was started and they all sat down to eat.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is something bothering you??" Jakken approached the man…demon he swears loyalty to until his death. 

"Nothing you can help me with." He told the little creature. "Where's Rin?" 

"Asleep." He said.

"Did you give her the robes I told you to give her?"

"I did. Most of the blood stains came out of her own clothes and she's waiting for it to dry."

"…" Sesshoumaru looked at the water and how the moon shined on it. "We're leaving in the morning." He said and Jakken left his side. _'I saw a girl with long hair. It was yellow like the sun and some like the stars…' "Reminds me of Serenity..." He sighed to himself thinking about Rin's quick description of the girl. "Nothing more than a memory now…"_


	4. What the hell is going on!

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do?  I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

*~*~*~*

                He stared at the horizon watching the sun rise. After all these years he still finds himself missing her. She was nothing more than a mortal being, part of the species he hated so much.

                He hated them because of her… She broke his heart. He wanted to offer his heart, his mind, his soul, everything to her and he tried when she had been with them. He was persistent. Sometimes one would compare him to that monk that travels with his brother. Yes he had to admit he's had his share of groping her and… No he wouldn't let the thoughts dwell. Those were in the days when he actually had a heart to fall in love with, now it's nothing more than a heart that expresses admiration, never to love again.

"Anyone see Serena??" Sango asked the group as they sat down to eat the first meal of the day.

"She went for a walk a little while ago." Inuyasha said suddenly. "She told me she'd be back in a little while there was just something she needed to take care of."

"Something like what… she hasn't been Feudal Japan in sometime!" Hotaru pointed out. At that moment Serena returned and handed two things to Kagome before sitting down in silence.

"Where did you get these??" Kagome looked at the jewel shards in her hands.

"One came from me." She held up the wounded hand. "The other came from a bird-like creature… it was right in its stomach."

"You can see them??" Kagome asked.

"Kind of…" She said without another word and they ate breakfast.

'What's wrong??' Hotaru whispered and Serena presented her Sailor Brooch without the Imperial crystal in it, then she put it away.

                Shortly after the group packed up and started on a journey. Kagome was on her bike Hotaru and Shippo were on Kilala, Sango was on Miroku's back and that just left Serena and Inuyasha walking. There was mostly silence but Hotaru and Shippo were talking to each other and giggling making the perfect scene of two teenagers in love… or deep like.

"Hime… if you want to sit you can…" Hotaru offered.

"It's fine… at least you're sitting if you have one of your spells." She refused the offer and went back to her world of Sadness. Hotaru sucked on her lower lip looking at the girl. Suddenly everyone stopped and looked in a random direction. Something was over the water just standing there. It was a little girl with pink hair that flowed to her ankles and in her hands was a ball that looked like a cat.

"There's a village over that hill. The people there will be nearly dead when you arrive." She spoke as her hair became paler and paler. "There's a Jewel shard involved." She looked at the group with wine red eyes.

"How do you know that??" Kagome asked.

"I just do… Sayonara, Okaasan."  The words left the child's mouth and Kagome squeaked.

"Did she just call me mother??"

"Not you..." Serena said walking off towards the hill the child had motioned to.

"You shouldn't fight when you're still in pain…" Hotaru said as her words fell on the deaf ears of Serena.

"Let her be, if it makes her feel better let her fight." Inuyasha said walking off as well.

"Ignore him; He tries to hide his sympathy for anyone by trying to keep them busy." Sango said noticing Hotaru's glare on him.

"I think I liked the Naraku version of Inuyasha better. At least he was polite and friendly." Hotaru muttered as the group continued.

"Rin, you shouldn't wander off and you know that." Jakken was scolding the girl again, but as usual she wasn't listening to him.

"Jakken's right though." Sesshoumaru said out of no where. There are still a few shards of the Shikkon no Tama around and they are probably all in to the possession of demons. The worst out there is Naraku himself." Sesshoumaru looked on the distance. He lifted his nose in the air… blood filled the atmosphere, part of him shrieked to help and the other just said leave it alone.

"The one who needs you most will be there." A child said earning the attention of the three travelers. They all looked at her and her hair was the shiniest of pink that only seemed to lighten as seconds went by. Her eyes of red seemed to plead to be listened to.

"To whom are you speaking to child??" Jakken asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, The killing perfection, or the great demon lord of the west." She said.

"You flatter me mortal."

"Nay, I'm no mortal Lord Sesshoumaru. I have just come to tell you of the greatest rival you've ever had is in that village."

"Lord Sesshoumaru has no rivals… other than his brother." Rin spoke up.

"Nay, He has had one other rival in his life time and even now he cannot destroy this rival." Before she could blink she found herself on the end of the Toukijin [1]. A smile came to her lips.

"One I cannot destroy??"

"Not even if you tried!!"

"There is nothing I can't destroy…"

"Then prove it to me. There's an attack on the village that should be dying down. Take the girl with you, she will fall into trouble but won't be harmed because of the 'rival'. You will see what I mean." The child disappeared with laughter ringing behind her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you can't possibly believe her. I mean you are the Great Demon Lord of the West."

"Let's go Rin." He stood and walked off to the village that wasn't very far.

"Okay..." She stood and followed him leaving Jakken behind to complain and gravel and whatever else. They made it to the village and the child had been right. The place was covered with many bodies both human and demonic. The village seemed almost deserted, but if it weren't for his hearing that picked up on sounds of battling he'd believe the village was deserted.

                The two demon exterminator sisters were an awesome defense when fighting together. Their moves were synchronized and perfect despite the slight weapon differences. Together they managed to take out half of the demons which made things easier for Hotaru and Shippo who teamed up leaving Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome to do their own thing. Then things seemed to have stopped completely and the demons were no more. Hotaru then stood with her body fully pale and shaking and tapped her weapon on the ground once and the demon bodies disappeared, then she tapped it again and in an open field graves already had been dug up. With a sigh she sat on the ground.

"I think that's enough graves." She sat down holding herself trying to stop the shivers.

"Are you okay??" Shippo asked.

"Their souls are just passing…" She smiled at him while everyone gave her a sympathetic stare.

"Let's get started…" Kagome said as they all went to the farthest side of the town to start picking up bodies. Serena walked in her own direction to begin and a shriek was heard suddenly. She turned all the way around and saw a girl in a pink kimono cornered by four demons. Immediately Serena noticed the bottom of her kimono had been torn and it matched the pieces around her hand. Without hesitation she threw the human sized star blade and took out two of them and took the other two out in close rang with a dagger she had. When they were dead the bodies fell and Serena looked at the girl still without her mask removed.

"Are you okay?!?" The voice of Sango called but fell on deaf ears as the two girls looked at each other. Within a moment a point was felt in her back.

"Turn around slowly." Sesshoumaru commanded and she did with her eyes shut. He couldn't make out a face and he sliced at one side of the mask letting it fall like a hinge. She opened her eyes and shock passed both of their faces.

"You are…" Her words were interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha cut in but neither pair of eyes turned to him. In fact it angered him that Sesshoumaru wasn't even listening to him.

"Why are you here??" He took a few steps away from her and sheathed his blade.

"I was kidnapped from the time I was in." She said as Hotaru and Shippo appeared and immediately Hotaru's hand covered her mouth. "And now I'm stuck here forever."

"You know her??" Rin spoke up.

"Let's go, Rin." He said coldly and the girl stood.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru…" Jakken spoke.

"We're leaving…" Sesshoumaru said and the trio left two of them in the complete dark about what just happened. Serena's contorted to one of sadness and she took off running in random direction.

"What the hell just happened?!?" Kagome said suddenly.


	5. Upcoming problems

                She stared out over the horizon watching the sun set. She didn't want to go back to the others yet. She knew if she did the moody half demon would complain about her not doing any work. Why had she run away?? It had been years since she was with him, he's probably found himself a mate and had forgotten about her… but if that were true why, would he have reacted the way he had. Like the pain she had inflicted upon the both of them so many years ago. She closed her eyes and hummed the song she'd hum to calm herself down when she had been missing him so much.

"Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga. Yasuraka ni nereru youni…" Her words trailed to a halt.

"Meguru meguru toki no naka de." A voice made her jump. "It's my favorite song." The dark haired girl sat next to her as the other female sat to the other side of her and the youngest in front to lean her head in her lap.

"What's it mean??" Sango asked. "The Japanese is a bit different from what I do know."

"Someday our souls will unite, and we will give peaceful approval. In endlessly repeating time…" Hotaru said and silence fell over the four females.

"What happened back there with Inuyasha's brother?" Sango asked making Serena tense.

"I can tell them if you want." Hotaru offered.

"A long time ago a girl left her home seeking revenge for a friend's life." Serena started suddenly. "She meant to return home but the friend had died by the hand of a demon. Not too far away from the damage she had came across a full blooded demon. She accused the demon of harming her friend. So she followed him around trying to defeat him for the friend. Many times she lost and he took humor out of her defeats. He eventually left her stuff to clean herself up after their fights." She paused. "Then one day after fully healing after one of their battles she approached him and his attitude had changed a ten fold. He tried to defend himself for the first time and even gave a description of the demon that had harmed her friend. Of course she didn't believe him and fought him anyway, but he refused to hit her. In the middle of the battle a nearby village had been under attack. She went to see what happened only to be gravely injured."

"Then what happened?" Kagome asked gently.

"She doesn't remember. She just remembers waking up to have all her injuries bandaged up and was in the presence of the full blooded demon. She was confined to moving very little for almost a month and a half and he took care of her. During that time she learned things about him… saw a completely different side that she never knew."

"Classic romance story!!" Hotaru, Sango, and Kagome said.

"Not when the romance is between a demon exterminator and a demon." She said making Sango and Kagome look at her.

"You mean you… and…" Sango's words trailed.

"Sesshoumaru?!?!" Kagome finished for her.

"A real relationship never formed. When I left for the future I did it because if I stayed he would've died and let's just say we laid our cards on the table and that was that."

"Lord Sesshoumaru please tell me that child was wrong and you could've destroyed that woman."

"…" Sesshoumaru walked away. "Start a fire… Rin will awaken soon and become hungry." 

"Left in the dark again…"

"Need not worry yourself Jakken." A Bundle of sticks fell to the ground. He looked up and it was the same girl from before only her hair seemed lighter this time around.

"Child… explain to me why Lord Sesshoumaru didn't kill that 'rival' you told us about."

"It isn't my place to say. But know this Lord Sesshoumaru has a reason for being as cold as he is."

"Which is…?"

"Not my place to say, Jakken." She said bouncing the ball she had in her hands. "Just try not to pry and watch Rin carefully… Rin will be the tie between that girl and Sesshoumaru."

"Tie?? What kind of tie."

"Just relax and watch. If you talk too much or ask too much he won't tell you." She said.

"Tell me what??" Jakken asked as she vanished as Rin woke up.

"Go take a walk…" She muttered before walking away to the river.

"You can't be serious…" Inuyasha all but yelled only to have Kagome's hand clamp over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Quiet Inuyasha..." She glanced at Serena who was sitting on a rock in the middle of the river.

"I mean this is my brother we're talking about. The one who tried to kill me so many times… the one who tried killing you so many times... the heartless one!!!"

"Actually I had a slight suspicion since they saw each other." Miroku said. "If you took note of Sesshoumaru's unusual reaction, you'd understand."

"They were shocked to see each other…" Sango said. "So what do we do now?? I mean we have an extra load on us. We Not only have to deal with Naraku but your brother who will probably be stalking our every move if he does care anymore."

"Feh..." Inuyasha provided to fill in for the fact he doesn't know what to do. He had his own problems to worry about… The date was drawing closer and he'd abandon the group again so the period would end. The problem being the time all and any demons who have wolf and/or dog in their genes would fall into heat… 


	6. Be good to my friend'

Disclaimer: I own nothing and for those who don't know Kagura is a demon made from Naraku himself…

                She stared at the sunset, thinking about the things they have gone through. She looked at her hime and sighed. She was going to leave the group soon. She could tell because the usually bubbly blonde was very cold. She shut out half of the world and the other half she barely acknowledged and that distressed the demon exterminator she called her sister. She let out another sigh before squealing at the soft fluff that brushed her hand.

"Shippo, don't do that!!" She smacked the fox demon in his head.

"You're not eating…" He pointed out.

"I'm sorry; it's just that Serena… She's been out of the loop for too long."

"I'm heading to the springs…" She said referring to the springs that had been not too far away. She walked away without waiting for any offers to go or responses.

"I noticed… any idea on what's bothering her??"

"I don't know." Hotaru let out a sad sigh. "But she's really fragile now and easy to persuade." She whispered not knowing someone would actually hear her.  
  


'That makes my job a hell of a lot easier to complete.' The woman smiled before glancing at the young boy that traveled with her. "Ready??" She asked the boy who looked at her with blank eyes before nodding gently. He then jumped out of the tree and sped off in a random direction.

'Why can't things ever go my way??' Her eyes welled up with tears as she took her signature hairstyle out. 'They say every dog has its day but my day has yet to come. First my friend dies and I constantly lose fights to a man who I thought killed her, then when it seemed like I would finally be happy I have to leave or else he would die. Then to top it off I was stuck with people I liked but had to marry a man I can never love. Then when I settled things with the people I held at arm's length to build what it had all been for I nearly destroy it and the one I truly love hates me!!!' She thought bitterly while getting ready to strip down to nothing.

"Oops… sorry!!" A young boy's voice rang out before he covered his eyes. She eyed the boy who was red in the face. Strangely he looked familiar. "I thought maybe I'd found someone who can help me." He said.

"Help you??" She asked mildly concerned. Feudal Japan was not a place for a child to be lost.

"Yes…"

"What kind of help??" She found the boy to be mildly familiar looking.

"Well, I'm lost, I think, and I can't remember which way is home."

"You think you're lost??"

"I'm not sure." He said before becoming mildly frantic.

"Calm down… Which way did you come from….?" She left space for a name.

"Kohaku is my name." He said making he eyebrows furrow in shock.

"Kohaku?" She asked earning a nod from him.

"I spy a hanyou with his guard down." A feminine voice drew the rest of the group's attention away from whatever they were talking about only to find themselves dodging white blades of energy. That was soon followed by laughter as the figure finally came into view.

"Kagura…"  Inuyasha looked at the girl. Her looks haven't changed at all during the time he's known this foe. She stood there in her kimono staring at then with her blood red eyes from behind the fan that wasn't just for decoration, but for her 'Fuujin no Mai' attack. She laughed at the angry face she earned from the half-demon. 

"Aren't you glad to see me? I haven't graced you presence in quite a while Hanyou." She laughed with all of her demons behind her.

"We don't have anything for you this time…" Shippo yelled.

"Of course you do otherwise I'd be wasting my time here with you, and I don't like to waste time!! Fuujin no Mai!!" She gave her fan a few strong waves before her demons were unleashed as well.

"Where did Rin go to??" Sesshoumaru asked finally returning with food he had managed to find for her.

"She went towards the spring…" Jakken spoke slowly waiting for any punishment heading his way for letting the girl wander off again. Before Sesshoumaru could say anything a gentle squeal of pain reached the Demon's ears and he sped off to where it came from. "Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going??"

"Are you okay??" Serena asked the girl who was now bleeding from a wound in her shoulder.

"I'm okay, are you??"

"What'd you do a silly thing for?" She asked the girl.

"You saved my life so I wanted to save yours…" The girl said being shoved aside. Serena blocked the sickle Kohaku had been carrying.

"But you helped me first." She said as a fight started between the two. She hadn't been sure what happened but as soon as the girl had appeared Kohaku had started attacking. She jumped but slipped on the muddy bank of the spring and twisted her ankle. "Itai…" She groaned leaving an opening for the sickle to embed itself in her side.  She let out a scream of pain and fell to her knees. The sickle was removed from her body and blood spewed from the wound. Her eyes filled up with tears but she stood and tried one more futile attack but it got her nowhere and she stayed down. Kohaku neared her body and raised his weapon for the final blow but he stopped and just looked at her. His dead and empty eyes took in her face before he had moved to dodge the on coming swing of a sword. He looked at the one who attacked him and just turned to run away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you came!!" Rin smiled at the one she pledges loyalty to but he ignored her watching the boy run off.

'What the hell is he doing?!?!' Kagura's eyes left Inuyasha for the moment to follow the direction Kohaku was running to before all of her minions retreated. She laughed feeling the life energy of the girl become almost undetectable and Kagura made her exit. "It was fun, we should play again sometime!!" She called leaving on a feather that defied gravity. Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces. Inuyasha on the other hand had his nose in the air… it was heavy with blood.

"Everyone is okay??" He asked.

"Fine here…" Kagome stated. Sango and Miroku agreed just before sobs erupted from the Princess of Saturn.

"Hime…." She cried holding herself. Everyone looked at her. "Hime is not okay. Hime's dead…" She said.

"A-Are you sure??"

"Hai… I just felt her life force leave." She shuddered before slipping into one of her fainting spells. She was hoisted onto Shippo's back as a silent agreement had been made to find the girl's body and give her a burial as proper as it could get for now, then later she would get a demon exterminator's burial.

"Do you think it was wise to let that boy go, Lord Sesshoumaru??" Jakken spoke only to be ignored as Sesshoumaru looked at the girl whose soul was just leaving the planet. 

'I can see them…' He thought to himself thinking about the time he brought Rin back to life. Little ugly creatures surrounded her body ready to take her soul. He watched them for a few moments trying to decide which would be better for the world and him. Saving her would mean she'd be in danger again, because obviously the boy was sent to kill her and just her, and if he had succeeded like this his brother would be useless to her. But if he let her die he would always second guess this decision, like he had been second guessing his decision to let her walk away that day years ago.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, save her please!!" Rin pleaded with the man. 

                For years now it had just been her, Jakken, and Sesshoumaru and she knew her time to actually grow up was nearing and she was scared. It was her and demons she couldn't talk to them about the things she was feeling. Sesshoumaru looked at her and she gave one final plea. 

"Please, I will never ask anything from you after this!!!" She pleaded and he almost felt like smiling. This girl never wanted anything from him; everything he did for her was out of the goodness in his own heart, wherever it was.  Sesshoumaru sighed knowing he would probably regret doing this and grasped the Tenseiga before slashing at her still body. She gasped in a breath of air and lifted the girl as her deep wounds closed up a little bit.

"Let's go…" Sesshoumaru said calling forth the beast he had managed to tame and ride. They took off to the skies just as the others arrived.

"It stops here." Inuyasha said stopping at a point where the ground had been covered in blood. Everyone stood in confusion. They had expected a body, but found nothing.

"Be good to my friend or I'll kill you…killing perfection." Hotaru murmured in her unconscious slumber. 


	7. Mistrust in Scouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

A/n: yeah I'm sorry about taking so long but it took me forever to get my thoughts about this one cleared up and now I kind of have a clue as to where I want it go. So I hope I didn't lose too many reviewers and bye for now!  
  
                

                _She watched in horror watching his every move waiting for that last blow. Her ankle was currently throbbing with pain and she was muddy from the bank of the body of water behind her. A glance to her right confirmed that the young girl was still hurting from her injury. She moved her hand back and felt for her weapon. She grabbed it and attempted to stand and attack but a searing pain traveled up her leg causing her to fall once more. She opened her eyes in time to see the sickle come at her and a piercing pain shot through her side and across to her middle… _

_'Kohaku…' She whispered gently feeling her body begin to drift away only to suddenly be yanked back. 'Let me go… no I don't want to come back. Let me die in peace for once…' She pleaded as memories of the many times her soul had been reborn played before her eyes. 'There's nothing good to live for anymore… Only Sango and Hotaru would miss me and that's depressing.'_

_"Only those two would miss you?" The cheerful voice of Lita Kino rang through her mind. "I doubt that…"_

_"…" She said nothing to reply._

_"Oh come on you weren't reborn for once… someone wanted you back. He used the weapon he hated so much to bring you back."_

_"He?"_

_"You know who I'm talking about girl! The hunk with the hair!"_

_"Get up girl! They're waiting for you to open those pretty blue eyes of yours."_

_"Don't you hate me?"_

_"Should I hate you? You, I, and Hotaru are in the same boat… taken from the loves we once had in Feudal __Japan__. Stop wasting time with me AND WAKE UP!!!!" Lita yelled the last part startling her out of her slumber…_

"You're finally awake…" A voice made her jump. She saw the young girl with her shoulder bandaged up

"It seems so."

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't."

"Don't worry so much… you'll get grey hair and you're too young for grey hair." She shifted the blanket so she could move. She winced a little as pain shot through her ankle. "Times like this I wish I were youkai."  She muttered.

"It is such an inconvenience you mortals take forever to heal over such petty wounds." She turned her gaze to a small creature that resembled something like a toad. Without warning something came in contact with his head and both females laughed.

"You've got pretty good aiming…" 

"Uhmm… my name is Rin." The girl realized she had trailed off hoping for a name.

"Serena's my name." Serena said smiled a little at the girl before forcing herself to stand. 

She placed all her weight on her good ankle to stand properly, but something was off… Then she finally realized her clothes had been changed. Instead of her demon exterminator clothing she wore a robe. One that resembled the clothes _he _wore only it was in… silk?  She rubbed the material and sighed admiring the softness of it.

"I'm Jakken." The small creature provided feeling mildly left out and was still ignored.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama had changed your clothing himself after washing the blood off of your body." Rin said not really thinking about how such a thing could be perceived as.

"He did what?!?!" She wanted to shout but her throat became a bit raspy quite possibly for being out of commission for sometime.

"Just as the girl said." The voice Sesshoumaru startled everyone. The look between Sesshoumaru and Serena was rather unreadable. Well, most of Sesshoumaru's looks were a bit unreadable, but hers was a bit odd, it was full of hurt, anger, confusion, hatred and quite possibly regret. She then turned away from the group hiding her face.

"Where are my clothes and weapon?" She asked icily. 

"Your clothes were burned…" Jakken said as Sesshoumaru ignored her completely and started cooking the meat he had captured for Rin and her to feast on.  "Your weapon was left behind." 

"Just great…" She muttered looking at the robe hoping he had other clothes for her since she was not going to walk around in a silk robe all the time. 

She then settled herself back onto the spot she had been resting upon and crossed her legs and lowered her head as if she were meditating… but then she noticed then her hair was no longer in it's odangoes… actually the style of her hair had been changed completely.  She still had her bangs but her hair had been cut from its ankle length to about mid-thigh. "Now I really look like Mina…" She muttered. "Add a red bow and then we can't deny we're related." She sighed deciding it would be best if she examined herself; so no other surprises caught her off guard.

"Hmm…" She glanced at the rest of her and aside from the bandages nothing new was done to her.

"Here…" Rin gave Serena the plate of meat on it.

"Thank you…" Serena gazed at the food practically drooling over it. She was hungry. 

"Sesshoumaru-Sama cooked it." Rin said sitting down with her own plate of food. "He doesn't eat much but he makes sure that I am well fed." She said making Serena smile a bit.

"Yes, when he does decide to care for someone other than himself he does more than his share." She tasted the food thinking about how he had cared for her when she had been injured before.

"He cut a great deal of your hair because it had been stained with blood and mud…" Rin said eating her food. Both females crinkled their noses thinking about how her blonde hair would look stained red and brown.

"I must've looked gorgeous then…" Serena said sarcastically making Rin giggle.

"Actually you look a lot prettier this way." Rin said. 

"Kohaku, that is twice I have ordered you to kill a being and you disobeyed both times." Naraku looked at the boy whose gaze seems to go right through him with the eyes that show no emotion. "You must really want to embrace the pain your memories will bring you." Naraku said watching the eyes turn towards him almost in a silent plea to not.

"I had killed the Queen Serenity just as you asked…" Kohaku said in his own defense.

"It was that Sesshoumaru who had brought her back… I had seen it myself." Kagura said earning a hard gaze from the dark haired male. "I say if you really want to get the queen you should focus on that Demon lord of the western lands. Ridding him will make her source of forever coming back to life gone leaving her open… then you can work on getting rid of the hanyou and his group. Then finally, your precious Kikyo can go as well…"

"This looks horrible…" She looked at her reflection in the spring once more. "I miss the stupid meatballs." She muttered before standing while placing her weight on her good foot. 

She then began limping away from the camp site. There was no way she was going to allow herself to stay in his care. It wouldn't be fair to her or him… It was her choice to not be with him that day and she was pretty sure he was acting out the pains of it all. He had never been so coldhearted… not even when she had first met him and now it seems all he could think about is becoming more and more powerful. He just wasn't the Sesshoumaru she had fallen for all those years ago. But then again nor was she the same whiney cry baby of an exterminator he had known her to be.  She had grown up a great deal, she was no longer the young fourteen year old he had fallen for, she had lived for centuries and she was a grown woman with needs… ones she won't even go into at the moment.

"I guess this time a goody-bye isn't required for your leaving…" His words drawled out making her turn to him.  He was sitting at the base of a tree with one leg extended out and the other bent while his hand laid lazily over one of his swords and the sleeve where his other arm should be just laid eerily by his side. His hair was swaying slightly in the night's breeze and his bangs seemed to dance just about his eyelashes. His golden eyes just seemed to stare right through her, only if she had not known him too well she would've swore they were too.

"I had hoped you be off doing whatever one armed wolf youkai would be doing."

"You'd be easy to find again…" He said as his eyes lay on her waist. She followed his gaze before looking at him again and she felt mildly guilty for ruining such beautiful material, but she'd never voice that.

"So I re-opened the wound… maybe this time I'd die for good."

"Rin is attached to you." He removed his gaze from her.

"Is that why you kept me alive? To give her a friend to have while you go out and hunt?" She snapped and he kept silent for sometime.

"The time for her to grow up is nearing quickly." He simply stated. "It would be simpler to leave her at a village to grow and learn to act however mortal females act, but she'd rather die then get caught up in another village without Jakken or myself nearby." He heard her slink to the ground slightly cursing her wounds.

"That had been your intention wasn't it? To abandon her to a group so she could learn to cope with whatever 'mortal females' go through?" He was silent as he found something in the far distance interesting. "But I happened to show up at precisely at the right time and it keeps you from having to part with this girl…" She watching as his head turned towards her. He stared at her before looking off in the distance again and it dawned on her. 'He treats her as if she were his own child…' Her eyes welled up in tears of realization, but then she felt a stab in her side.

"It's time for your bandages to be changed." He said suddenly standing.

"Just be quick about it… I have a low tolerance for pain." She said as he hoisted her with his one arm and took her back to the camp. She found herself tempted to ask what had happened to the missing arm, but she easily refrained from doing so and just let him lower the top of the robe long enough to change the bandages.   
  
  


"Ohh…" Hotaru groaned sitting up when another rag had been placed on her head.

"Glad you're feeling better." The sweet voice of Kagome rang out.

"Besides a headache; sure I feel just wonderful." Hotaru said and looked at Kagome.

"We couldn't find Serena…" She said quietly. "All was left were her weapons."

"Okay…" Hotaru said looking at the group of people who were busy eating dinner.

"Can I have some food? I mean I have been out of the loop for a few days I suppose and…"

"Are you okay?" Shippo stopped eating and looked at his fiancée. "We had expected tears… sadness, something."

"Hime's fine…" Hotaru said taking the bowl of food gratefully. "After my fainting spell I felt her spirit get yanked back…"

"You mean to tell me as if she willed herself to be alive??" Miroku asked.

"More like someone brought her back against her will." Hotaru sighed. "This someone has the power to bring back the dead if they weren't dead very long, someone who could benefit from having her alive whether physically or emotionally." 

"The only person who can bring back the dead like that is Kagura" Kagome reasoned.

"… but she manipulates already dead bodies…" Shippo said.

"Or My stinking brother…" Inuyasha said.

"You don't think he still… loves her?" Sango asked gently only to have a giggle reach their ears.

"That's for me to know, and everyone else to figure out!" The same little girl who tipped them off about the village stood there giggling bouncing her ball.

"Rini-Sama…" Hotaru frowned and the platinum pink haired child.

"Konbawa Hotaru!" the girl giggled. "I am very glad you are well now."

"Why are you here? You mother has separated from the group."

"Well you see… I'm only here to make sure things go as planned for the princess of lightening."

"And for your mother…"

"That too but still…" Rini said looking at the monk before laughing hysterically. "You're gonna get it Houshi…" She giggled making everyone frown.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?!?!" Inuyasha angrily yelled.

"Patience, Hanyou!"  The child said. "You see everything will be explained once the princess of lightening appears… It seems she will be the key you need to really defeat this enemy you had been following for years. Just make sure you go in that direction when the sun rises again."

"Why should we trust you…?"

"Because if you don't the fight with half demon Naraku will be lost and the future Kagome knows will fall out of existence… as will Kagome."

"Don't you think that should've happened with all the time traveling?" Hotaru asked earning a smirk from the girl that seemed vaguely familiar to Inuyasha and co.

"Bye now!" She threw her ball in the air and when it exploded into dust the child was gone. Everyone was silent.

"Hotaru, that child is from the future is she not?" Miroku asked going into one of his deep thoughts.

"Yes." 

"Then she will be the offspring to Serena?"

"Yes."

"Would that make Sesshoumaru the father?"

"I don't know. Last time I met the girl she was the daughter of Serena and the man Serena was supposed to be with. But when the Shadow of Naraku had come to our time after fighting with you guys it changed everything…"

"A Shadow of his went you after fighting you guys?"

"Yes, The false Inuyasha… He had appeared with a jewel shard in the garden. When he was being cleaned up one of the servants mentioned something about an arrow head had been lodged in his chest and they took it out. Rei had inspected it and noted that it was a holy arrow or something to that manner. Apparently that began her suspicions of him in the first place." She said.

"Kagome remember when you hit that fake Naraku a long time ago…" Shippo said making Hotaru gasp.

"The whole thing was orchestrated!!!" She declared growing angry very fast. "The whole thing was orchestrated by the one scout I never would've sensed distrust in…Trista."

*~*~*~*~Crystal Tokyo*~*~*~

"You see that is why I really need you to go back there, Lita." Trista said. 

"I see… Just one question… do you know of what happened to…"

"It's not my place to tell you. Just know that Onigumo isn't just a simple bandit anymore…" Trista sighed. 'Nor is he in love with you anymore either…' Trista added silently.

"I see… and of my brother?"

"He is alive… and well. Although I think you should just go and figure things out for yourself. I'm sure things will work out in the end." Trista waved her hand opening yet another portal for the girl to enter. "Live well." 

"I will." Lita sighed before stepping into the portal. 

'Hime… I'm sorry for doing this but even I have longed for a time to shine and things just happened to allow me the chance to do so…' She whispered feeling a sense of betrayal. 'But everyone will be happy this way… right?' 


	8. Uhmm Lotsa electricity?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

A/n: yeah I'm sorry about taking so long but it took me forever to get my thoughts about this one cleared up and now I kind of have a clue as to where I want it go. So I hope I didn't lose too many reviewers and bye for now!  
  
                

                When the sun rose Inuyasha and Co. woke up with a brief moment for breakfast. Especially since Inuyasha had wound up staying awake more than half the evening worry if what the brat had said was true. If they hadn't succeeded with their journey everything about Kagome and her time would vanish? The thought of it made him sick and yet… he wasn't sure why so many time he had hurt Kagome over and over and yet she still insists on being near him… but being near him was dangerous… It was too much to deal with and he had no clue as to what to do except… just follow the advice the offspring of Sango's sister had given them. She hadn't been wrong when they met the first time. 

"Inuyasha must really care about Kagome if he's worried like this." Hotaru whispered to Shippo and Sango while Kirara growled in agreement with the girl.

"He actually does but isn't sure since Kikyo is still running free, but we all know better." Kikyo said suddenly.

"Kikyo…She's the miko that kind of started the whole thing off with Naraku, right?" 

"Right…" Shippo said watching Hotaru shake her head before giggling. 

"This almost reminds me of Serena when she had first met Seiya." She shook her head. "You see Darien had been away trying to better himself and Seiya shows up. Many times he had made advances on Serena and she had confided in me there were time she had actually caved into him for a bit… but she was torn between her feelings for His royal highness in this time, Darien and Seiya…" She shook her head.

"You mean she led them on?"

"Not really…she was confused… afraid she'd betray someone." Hotaru sighed. "I say she was lucky… Three very good looking guys one she never thought to see again and two very much in love with her…" She took a sideways glance at Shippo before smirking. "All I got was a fox."

"What?!?!" Shippo gaped at her and the others except Inuyasha couldn't help but giggle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!" A shriek made everyone jump to attention. A young woman and what appeared to be her grandmother were trying to back away from a serpent the size of a hut.

"Finally something to take my frustrations out on…" Inuyasha muttered unsheathing Tetsusaiga. He moved in ready to strike only to flung back by the serpent's tail.

"Thisssss is my prey…" The serpent said advancing on the young woman and her grandmother only to be struck by Sango's weapon giving Shippo and Miroku time to quickly grab the females.

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked the elderly woman first when she finally mustered up enough strength to get off of Kirara.

"Yes, but look out!" The old woman tried to warn Hotaru but the belly-crawler (*giggles* Belly-crawler) had already grasped her by the ankle.

"Hotaru!" Shippo called out watching his fiancée be shaken all about by her ankle.

"You drop her..." Inuyasha jumped in the air intending on slashing the beast but the sword did no damage to its skin… It hadn't even phased the creature. It swung its tail again and Inuyasha hit the ground hard. Out of nowhere a bolt of lightening struck the creature making it drop its current prey. Before Hotaru's body collided with the ground Shippo dived and broke her fall. Another shock went to its system as it fell backwards into a nearby river. Before anything could be said a disc of pure electricity hit the water frying the Serpent.

"Now I was hoping for a show of that great strength of your Inuyasha…" A voice called. "Or is manipulating people all you can do?" 

"Don't hurt him…" Hotaru stood but winced at the pain in her ankle. "I tried and he's innocent, Lita."

"Are you okay, Miss?" Miroku asked the girl earning a simple nod from her. "Good I don't know what I'd do if a pretty young lady such as yourself got hurt." She only smiled. Miroku then grabbed her hands between his own before looking her seriously in the eye. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"Miroku…" Sango was ready to strike the man but another hand touched his neck making him tense before yelping a bit.

"Go on miss, tend to your grandmother I can handle this lecher." A young woman with long brown hair stood there making the girl giggle. "I've been gone for a few years and you haven't changed a bit little brother."

"Pleasure seeing you too…" Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. "You still have that electrifying personality I see.

"Okay… Let's see…" Serena sat with in the hot spring searching her subspace pocket for something as simple as shampoo. So far she was pulling everything else out and half of it Rin found rather curious. "Aha!" She finally produced the bottle of shampoo. She looked at Rin inspecting her ties for her hair. She stretched one out past it's capacity and it popped making her jump. "Hey! Don't break them all… I need them if we're going to continue with our plan!" Serena said placing some stuff back into the pocket and squirted some into her hand before handing the bottle to Rin who copied her movement.

"Okay what next?" She poked at the thick liquid. She watched Serena rub it into her hair and it started to foam. "It's like soap!" She concluded rubbing it into her hair. "Only it smells better!"

"Well, of course and it takes better care of your hair."

"Do you not like Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as Serena lifted the bucket she brought with her to rinse the soap out of the young girl's hair.

"Huh?!? What made you ask that?"

"Well, it's just that you and Sesshoumaru-sama don't get along that well. He looks at you when you're sleeping but when he does he gets mad all of a sudden."

"All of a sudden? How can you tell when he's mad or not… he always looks angry." Serena said making the girl giggle.

"He does look mad frequently but most of the time he really doesn't care. Yet for some reason every time it comes down to you he becomes furious or something." 

"Well, let's just say Sesshoumaru-Sama and I was once really good friends but I had to go away. He didn't want me to go but I had to and he became really mad with me." Serena said before lowering herself against the edge of the spring sighing.

"You loved him once, didn't you?" Rin asked suddenly making Serena come to attention immediately. 

"What makes you say that?"

"That day when you saved me he had come with the intent on killing you, but when he found out it was you he couldn't bring himself to do it." 

"I'll give a full explanation on me and Sesshoumaru later… but right now let's get dressed so his one-armed highness doesn't come looking for us." Serena said making Rin shake her head.

"You won't leave me will you?" Rin said catching Serena off guard for the third time in a row. "you and me are good friends…"

"No…" Serena smiled at her. "I won't leave you… Not if I can help it at least." She said and walked back to camp. One there they saw Sesshoumaru had gone out hunting once more and was already making lunch. Rin and Serena went to the bedding area Serena had and she sat down behind Rin to brush out her hair.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't trust that girl." Jakken said looking for some response but got none. "Sesshoumaru-sama, aren't you at least concerned that she is a Demon exterminator? Her skills may even compare to your own if you can not even find it within yourself to attack her."

"My well being is not jeopardized with her around. She will do no more than pose a mother figure to Rin that is all." Sesshoumaru spoke slowly as if picking and choosing the right words. He heard Rin complain and multiple apologies from Serena but didn't dare take a glance at the two females.

"Okay, turn around and let me fluff your bangs." Serena said taking the brush she had in her hand and ran them trough Rin's bangs a few times as if she were going to curl them a bit then she smiled. "You have such a cute face, why do you just leave your hair down and allow it to get lost in the black mass." She tugged at one of the pigtails she had given the girl. Serena watched the girl run to the water to look at herself why she ran the brush through her own hair and tied it into a low ponytail. 

"I love it!! Sesshoumaru-sama, look at what Serena-sama has done!!" She said rushing off to get nearer to Sesshoumaru missing the winces between both demon exterminator and demon as she said Serena-sama. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and was nearly shocked at what he saw. 

The young girl he had picked up years ago wasn't the same young girl she had once been and he could see it now. She was well around the age to become fertile and start producing young… and somehow that disturbed him greatly. This era was a difficult era to live in and finding a suitor that would treat her properly and care for her properly is hard to find. He would have to start watching her more carefully and the people she will acquaint herself with whenever Serena would need supplies, and he knew she would, from any nearby villages.

"You don't like it Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Rin took his unwavering look and silence as rejection.

"It's fine." He said gruffly before glancing at Serena who was busy looking up at the sky in an open field. "Tell her the food is ready." 

"Okay!!" Rin skipped off to shake Serena out of whatever daydream she was in the middle of.

"I expect you to take care of both of them while I'm gone, Jakken." Sesshoumaru said.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, that time isn't expected for another three full moons." Jakken looked at the males face. "Yes, I will watch over them both…" He said before turning to mutter. "Not that it matters between the both of them I'll be abused the entire time.


	9. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

A/n: yeah I'm sorry about taking so long but it took me forever to get my thoughts about this one cleared up and now I kind of have a clue as to where I want it go… and for some reason I kinda feel like complicating this fic a bit…  
  
                

                The sun was high and both Serena and Rin were bored out of their minds. Well aside from the both of them picking on Jakken by keep away with his staff, that was the extent of their fun. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had gone out to find food for the day while Rin and Serena were in search of some sort of vegetable to add to their food much to Jakken's dismay because for some reason he got it into his head that neither female could be left alone.

"I think this should do it…" Rin said To Serena looking at the bunch of yams they found growing wild. Serena nodded and set down her basket full before looking up at the sky. A sigh escaped her lips as she got lost in her thoughts. She then looked back at the yams and washed them in the river's cold water still lost in thought"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Love…" Serena said gently. "It's such a wonderful emotion as well as a hateful emotion."

"How is that possible?" Rin asked sitting next to her in the warmth of the sun. "I was always led to believe love is an emotion that should be cherished forever; an emotion that glows brightly on forever even after the initial glow has vanished."

"It can be that way." Serena said noticing Jakken was sitting several feet away from the girls but still within an earshot. 

"I do not understand."

"Listen, Rin, when you fall in love I don't want you to leave that person behind for any reason." She paused. "You see at one point I had been in love. It was one of those things I never saw coming at all. When that person and myself had exchanged our feelings it had been at the worse possible time. You see just before we had said so to each other I had met a woman who watches over the flow of time. She had warned me that despite the fact my beloved was a strong being if I stayed with him at the time he could and would die."

"Please continue…" Rin barely whispered when Serena had paused and lowered her head.

"So I had promised to leave knowing chances of me coming back were slim… I was heartbroken for days, especially since it had been me who had decided to leave."

"But if you didn't, he would've died…"

"I know." She said. "After a while I finally found out why he would've died. There were people stalking me throughout the time traveling. Many of them so powerful I have been killed quite a few times… Luckily for me I had the power to be reborn."

"So for leaving him behind is why being in love can be hateful??"

"Yes… and no. You'd have to live what I have to understand my point... it's too long of a story. But let's just say I had been expected to fall deeply in love with another man and it couldn't happen. I missed Sess…." She caught her self but not in time for both Jakken and Rin to fill in the blank. No one said anything more which only served to have the demon that had been hiding a chance to strike. At first chance the rather large scorpion attempted to strike Rin but the young girl was easily tackled out of the way, but the blonde who got her hair caught by the being and it proceeded to hoist her into the air for prey.

"Serena!!!" Rin cried in time to draw Jakken's focus off of attacking the beast, to her. He groaned a bit realizing he was in a lose/lose situation. Let the girl go with the beast only to become dinner and be proven useless to Sesshoumaru or attack the beast chancing an attack on her proving he was incompetent. Jakken sighed going with option two… it was a 50/50 chance he'd hit her... hopefully the over grown poisonous being would stop moving long enough to attack… but it didn't and only let out a purple gas that filled the air bringing both him and Rin down choking before feeling awfully tired, soon asleep. Too bad no one but Serena saw the doppelganger of the beast show up.

"RIN WAKE UP!!!!" Serena tried screaming only to be dragged away by the creature.

"So that's why I was sent back here." Lita said to Hotaru. The two females had left the camping grounds where their companions were to have the conversation. "Come on 'Taru-chan you can't be that upset. Trista was lonely; we all knew that. For centuries she had to sit in the backseat watching us either help or screw up the time line. Apparently for centuries she also watched Serena love Mamoru but not the way he wanted her to love him. This had made Trista begin to fall in love with him. She saw a chance to finally not be alone anymore."

"I know… but I can't help but feel betrayed. Serena almost died recently. The thought of having her dead because Trista saw an opening to 'make things right' for herself and everyone else… it disturbs me greatly." Hotaru sighed. "It should've been a choice for both Serena and I to make…" She said before both females had been tackled to the ground. "Shippo what are you…?" Hotaru was ready to yell at the boy for pushing them both over but a Scorpion type creature had decided to rush by.

"Serena…" Both Lita and Hotaru noticed its unconscious catch.

                He entered the area and stopped cold in his tracks… He wasn't sure what it was but it stunk and it infected the area. He continued walking just checking to make sure both Rin and Serena were safe. He expected Jakken to care for the injured one and the young girl. Unfortunately it hadn't worked that way. He got there in time to see a scorpion ready to devour an unconscious Rin. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the being before raising his claws to allow the energy of the poison radiate off of it.

"You pointless disguise does not fool me…" Sesshoumaru said jumping to strike the creature. Almost immediately the creature backed away from Rin and transformed. The being shrunk and took the form of a man… a man with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. His blue eyes seemed to stare right through him before he vanished. Literally, he vanished into thin air.

"Wake up beautiful…" A voice whispered in Serena's ear. "You've been causing me all sorts of trouble gorgeous…"

"Mmmm…" She moaned a bit before opening her eyes… "Endymion??" She had to ask and a smile just crossed the man's features as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

*~*~*~~*

Well I just went and complicated things a bit… oh well no big deal sorry for the short chap… bye for now!


	10. Please Protect her

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

A/n: yeah I'm sorry about taking so long but it took me forever to get my thoughts about this one cleared up and now I kind of have a clue as to where I want it go… and for some reason I kinda feel like complicating this fic a bit…  
  
                

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru shook the young girl out of her sleep. She coughed a couple of times before she muttered something. "Speak louder." He was becoming frustrated.

"That creature took Serena…" She said and it had dawned on him that the girl wasn't anywhere nearby. He raised his nose in the air but he couldn't find her scent… the scent of that scorpion filled the air heavily. "You cannot smell her can you?" Rin asked sadly. Sesshoumaru looked at her and felt his heart lurch… If the girl had been ingested he is not sure if he could help. Rin had become attached to her.

"I smell the beast that has taken her." Sesshoumaru stood after Kicking Jakken's still body. Jakken groaned awake. "Watch Rin… I should be back by nightfall." He said speeding off. 

"Always under appreciated."

"Jakken, do you think Serena's okay?" 

"IS there something wrong, Serenity?" Endymion asked glancing over at Serena. Serena couldn't help but stare at him, he looked like her Endymion, but the ponytail… it wasn't something he'd do… 

"Nothing…" She smiled warmly at him. No, Endy wasn't the type with long hair… Many times she had imagined him with long hair but never once brought it up around him unless…. "Endy, Darling… I am rather thirsty…" She said as a wave of weakness suddenly rushed through her veins when he had brushed her hand. 

"I will get you something…" He said almost hushed.

"Hurry back…" She uttered as he stood and walked away. Once he was gone a smile played on her face before being replaced with fear. "What will Sesshoumaru do if and when he gets here?" She said but shrugged if it all worked out well… she could have her plan up and ready before her wound would act up again.

"Have you found it yet?" Lita asked impatiently as Inuyasha sniffed at the ground hoping to catch the scent of that scorpion beast.

"Stop trying to rush me like I'm some dog!!!"

"Sniffing the ground like that he looks like one." Hotaru muttered weakly against Shippo making everyone laugh.

"Oh, I hope Serena's okay…" Kagome said softly.

"She should be until sunset." Sango said before the sound of a smack was heard and Miroku turned with his arms crossed and a throbbing handprint on his face.

"I was trying to ease the pain of your sister being held captive by such a demon." 

"I won't need any easing of any form if we can't find her by sunset." Sango said. "That demon was no regular spider youkai… It wasn't a spider youkai at all." She whispered. "It was more a lizard type…a chameleon type."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked softly.

"Hai… You see the chameleon type had been the very first type of demon I had slayed. They are strange and commonly try to take on the form of stronger beings to take what they expect to be their next feast. Usually they do that but draining the energy of their victim for hours for most of the day."

"By night fall he will have drained any amount of energy she has making her easy pickings…" Miroku summed up. Inuyasha then had stopped sniffing the ground and sped off. Everyone was aware of that and sped off with him. When he got to the clearing it was at a cliff… but on the other side Serena was there with a man with a long black pony tail. 

"Is that…" Hotaru asked still leaning against Shippo.

"Endymion?!?! No… can't be." Lita said.

"But the face…" Hotaru pointed out. Lita nodded.

"Endymion… the future King?!?!" Shippo asked softly.

"How is that possible?" Lita asked before shaking her head. "Hotaru let's move out!" She said and suddenly newfound energy in Hotaru allowed her to let up off of Shippo and the both of them sprinted off at a speed that could give Inuyasha a run for his money.

"How does she manage energy when it comes to Serena but any other time she is in a weak state?" Miroku asked speeding off with the others seeing how the cliff was too far of a jump even for Inuyasha to cross without a scratch.

"I don't know…" Shippo muttered an answer.

"You don't look well, Serenity."

"Thank…" She uttered sarcastically as Endymion had given her a puzzled look. She shook her head. "Endy, I am feeling rather tired. Do you think I can rest?" She asked softly leaning her head against his shoulder before falling asleep. Endymion smirked a little before carrying her off to a lake where a young woman known as Kagura was standing with a small young girl by her side.

"She is very weak… taking her soul now would shatter it being useless."

"It doesn't matter now does it? This is our Chance Kanna…" Kagura said unable to hide that she and the young girl were on friendly terms. "We can finally sever what hold _he _has on us."

"It matters much. Shattering her soul will remove the body and send it to a place to be reborn again. Your demon friend has become greedy leaving her along the brink."

"I have not taken much!!!" Endy protested.

"But she is badly wounded." Kanna pointed out. 

"I should have known Naraku would be behind this." The assassin's voice came out deadlier than ever. Kagura turned her eyes to him. "Never one to dirty his own hands…" He brought up his left hand as it began to glow with his poison.

"Dogs, they never learn to keep their noses out of any one else's business." Kagura said as the Endymion doppelganger took off.

"When it involves me you must be prepared to die…" He gracefully moved his hand and the poison seemed to lash out in the shape of a whip. Before Kagura could utter a smart remark she found herself dodging the onslaught of his poison whip.

"Fuujin no Mai!" She yelled waving her fan as the wind blades headed straight for the Inu youkai. With his great speed Sesshoumaru moved and delivered a hard blow to the female's head. Before losing all of her control of her body she had once more created a gravity defying feather and both she and Kanna floated off. Kanna looked over the edge at Sesshoumaru who had decided to let both females go and check on Serena's condition. This struck as interesting to Kanna as the wind guided them to their escape. He inspected her body not seeing the pallbearers of the souls and then it reached his ears… the sound of her breath was soft and coming out raggedy. He'd have to take her to his home, then he'd return to Jakken and Rin with Ah- Un. 

"Kagura…" Inuyasha said watching the feather take flight.

"And Kanna too." Kagome pointed out.

"Ahh!!!" Lita screamed a bit spying Sesshoumaru. "He looks like my old boyfriend!" Lita exclaimed making Hotaru shook her head.

"That's twice…" Shippo said.

"Once an accident, twice a coincidence but three times…" Kagome said.

"Things have been going too easily for them…" An alien voice said. They then spied the same little girl who had been showing up whenever she felt like it.

"What do ya want now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just to bother my favorite uncle!" She said giggling before bouncing her ball. "That and well I want you to watch mother carefully…" Rini said.

"What're you talking about, brat?" 

"Inuyasha be nice!" Kagome said gently.

"My mom is in more danger than normal.  Since she no longer has the crystal protecting her, her powers are developing at a rapid speed, so rapidly that she is not aware of it and well, being with the assassin will more than likely change her… physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually…" Rini sighed. "That is why Kagura is going against Naraku's wishes and has been trying to kill her. Naraku wants to harness her powers while Kagura wishes to take it and free herself from Naraku's hold. After her change… she will be pursued after more frequently."

"So just stop her from changing." Hotaru said.

"Easier said then done…" Rini said. "There are two more full moons before her change shall occur. I do not think you will be able to cross into Sesshoumaru's territory before two full moons. Even should you get there both Shippo and Inuyasha will be helpless." She dropped her tone a bit. Everyone noticed when Inuyasha hadn't objected to the accusation. 

"So she will die?" Sango asked softly.

"Probably not… at least until a later date." Rini sighed. "But please take care of her… From here things will only go down hill and the struggle for power will finally come to an end…" Rini threw up her Luna ball and it busted into a spark of light and when it died the girl was gone and the group stood there in silence. Each silently rejoicing for they can finally get over what Naraku had used to ail them all but still had a feeling of uncertainty...What if they lost?

"We should head west." Kagome broke the silence.

"Yes, we should move quickly as long as we have the use of Inuyasha and Shippo to move." Miroku said getting on Kirara with Sango and Lita while Shippo sped off with Hotaru on his back and Inuyasha with Kagome on his.

*~*~*~~*

You people didn't believe me when I said I had made things a little complicated!!! Now you'll see the high price of adding an Endy look-alike. ^_^ Review Please!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH ICE CREAM AND SUGAR ON TOP?


	11. Moons of Venus

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

A/n: yeah I'm sorry about taking so long but it took me forever to get my thoughts about this one cleared up and now I kind of have a clue as to where I want it go… and for some reason I kinda feel like complicating this fic a bit…  
  
"Miss Rin you should rest…" A  Female with long green pigtails that just barely missed the floor entered the room. On her head and arms jewels shone in the sunlight pouring into the room. She was just simply beautiful with one exception… a simple black blindfold that covered her eyes… and the fact that the rest of her body slithered after her.

"I will rest another time…"

"You have been up all night tending to the Mistress's fever."

"Mistress?" Sesshoumaru came up behind the snake woman. "This woman is no more than a mother figure to Rin. Rin go to sleep." He said and the girl pouted but obviously needed sleep.

"Fine but if anything happens…"

"You'll be the first to know…" the pigtailed woman said listening to Rin walk away.

"Next time I think you should get your story straight before assuming _she is my mate…" Sesshoumaru watched her roll onto her stomach. "She is but a worthless human only around to prepare Rin for when the time for her to move on with her human life and wed."_

"My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama, it is just that besides young Rin you have brought no other being to this place. And since she has powers beyond belief I figured you have found your equal…"

"Your words are too bold, Sakue…" He said. "I have no equal… I have no need for a mate."

"Your instincts say differently… Within four days you will have the uncontrollable desire to have one who matches your skill." 

"And you think it would be this mortal? I suggest you stick to your job and wash her…" Sesshoumaru said before tensing as a sound reached his ears…sobs? Both Sakue and Sesshoumaru turned their attention to the girl on the bed Sakue slithered towards the bed and touched her face.

"Her fever has broken…perhaps she will be up again this evening."

"She will be in no such state…" Sesshoumaru cut himself off and left the room.

"Thank you…" Serena whimpered out. "Sakue was it?" Serena asked sitting up holding her head which hurt from the remnants of the fever.

"It was and is. You fever has been gone for sometime now hasn't it?" Sakue asked and Serena nodded guiltily.

"I just thought I should sleep."

"Well, you've slept enough miss…"

"Serena…"

"We must get you cleaned up." Sakue "offered" her cold hand to Serena.

"If it isn't a bother… why the blindfold?"

"I can kill…" She said softly. "Instead of being poisonous like my father's heritage I have earned the ability to kill with a gaze…"

"Like Medusa…" Serena said.

"That bitch… I can't stand her…" Sakue said suddenly making Serena blink. "Well, let's get you bathed and dressed for dinner since it has been a week or so since you have been unconscious."

"Hai…" Serena stood and nearly fell but the female immediately grabbed her by the hips. 

Serena stabled herself and slowly made her way to the bath following Sakue's lead. It was amazing how she got around without the use of her eyes. Sakue opened a door and let Serena right in. Next to the bath had been a small wooden bucket. Inside had been jar, apparently the washing salve and several other items.

"shall I return in a little bit?"

"Hai." Serena said as the door slid shut and she removed the silk yukata and let it hit the floor with a slight thump. She slipped into the hot water. She glanced at the wound in her side and shook her head. She had been thinking about a dream while cataleptic.

_"My dear…" The voice of her mother rang out clear as a bell… as clear as she had been standing before her._

_"uhh…" Apparently her comprehension of things were still a bit slow… Serena would always be Serena. "Aren't you dead? Does this mean I'm dead?!?! I can't be dead!!!!" She started whining as Selenity placed her hands on her hips and waited for her daughter to calm down._

_"you're not dead…"_

_"No?" Serena looked around the white surrounding._

_"No. My sweetness we have to talk." Selenity said. "About your current situation."_

_"There is nothing to talk about. Trista wanted to have my role as Queen she took the chance and put me in a time where I have broken the heart of a demon who hates me…"_

_"Do you really think he hates you? If anything he loves you more than he hates you."_

_"I hardly think that is so…" She sighed. "Sesshoumaru had problems with humans as it is… The only time he opened up to one she threw salt into the tender opening before adding a whole gallon of bleach to it. As far as I can I am to play mother to a girl ready to start her own family soon."_

_"Just give it three days… Late night of the third you will see that mother does know best…" Selenity hugged her daughter._

_"Three days?"_

_"Just three simple days..." The woman paused.  "Just trust me…" Selenity whispered._

"Just three days… I'll take your word for it mother." She sighed softly.

"Now I really don't see what the young child had been talking about with us not making it in time." Miroku said looking at a black haired Inuyasha. "The western lands are big and with this full moon you are human, but it makes no sense, since we are near our destination, to not get there in time."

"Shut up Monk…" Inuyasha snapped sulking next to the fire and Hotaru was running a brush through his black hair only "pissing" him off more.

"No…" Kagome gasped flipping through one of the book she brought with her to keep entertained… on the cover it said Almanac. She then pulled out a note book and scribbled something down. The scraped of her pencil moved rapidly as long slides signaled crossing out and so on… "We wont' make it in time…" She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I'm correct the next full moon is in four days."

"That's just not possible Kagome…" Sango said pointing at the moon above. "The next one should be around another twenty-eight days."

"No, See in my time they believe one day the moon will be close to the earth. When I say close…"

"It does get that way…" Lita and Hotaru said together. "So close one almost feel as if they can measure it by standing outside their home... but of course not really that close it just gives the feeling that it is possible."

"Right, but during that time of it's moving once every, oh say, hundred years the moons of Venus come into view… One of the moons there will be in the perfect aligning of a full moon."

"But… starting in three days…" Sango spoke up. "For the next week will be Inuyasha and Shippo's mating season."

"Only a week?" Lita asked.

"The week is when it's at its strongest; after that still throw caution to the wind, but they're more functional."

"I don't think so…" Kagome said. "Kaede once told me that there is a rare time when all with the blood of a canine of any sort will have a heat viciously strong… I have a feeling it may be this time."

"Hence the uselessness…" Shippo muttered burying his nose in Hotaru's hair.

"Maybe we should arise slightly before the sun giving us more time to travel." Lita said softly.

"Yes, we should…"


	12. Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

A/n: yeah I'm sorry about taking so long but it took me forever to get my thoughts about this one cleared up and now I kind of have a clue as to where I want it go… and for some reason I kinda feel like complicating this fic a bit…  
  
"Will you come eat, Serena-sama?" Sakue asked the girl watching her put on a furisode.  
"Why do I wear a furisode Sakue, I have been married before." Serena gazed at the long sleeves of the kimono.

"But you are not married now, are you? You have explained that another has locked you here in the past… if this is your past then the marriage never happened."

"But it did happen you see…" She thought about the statement and shook her head at the snake female chuckled slightly. "Alright… I'll let it go on the grounds this material is beautiful."  She spun in a circle trying to let out the energy she has been having. As of lately she has been feeling mighty restless.

"But it is true... you cannot go back to your time… there was no real determination to replace the loss of love in the marriage. We all know determination can replace love in a loveless marriage but with neither determination nor love it is not a marriage… So you are still unwed, especially since a consummation never occurred."

'No, I wouldn't allow it to happen." Serena sighed dejectedly. That is why her lovely daughter was never born yet… it never felt right to even fool around with Endymion.

"Come now it is time for dinner… Sesshoumaru-sama will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"He will?" Serena asked waiting for Sakue to finish tying the obi to her furisode. The outfit was simple, but tried and true to the Western Lords mark of the crescent moon. She could almost laugh; here she was the princess of the moon with a typical insignia blazing on her forehead and she's in love with a demon with the crescent mark of his own.

"Yes, around this time tomorrow something vital will happen to all with canine blood within them."

"Uh-huh…" She said following the female with her tongue flickering out. Serena assumed to lead her to the dining hall. Once there she saw Rin wearing an orange furisode, Sesshoumaru at the far in at the table with Jakken by his side. A chair next to Rin was where she was to sit. "Enjoy your evening Sakue."

"I will mistress." She said with a knowing smirk and slithered off.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, told Rin he'll be gone for a few days…" Rin said.

"Sakue told me he would be gone too." Serena said. She then began to eat her food just before Rin slowed down with a look of discomfort but continued eating.

"You will stay with Rin while Sesshoumaru-sama is gone, yes?"

"Yes, I will Rin." Serena smiled at the girl before she dropped her food on the plate at a bad angle making the cup with her tea in it tip over. "Rin??"

"It hurts…" She groaned out clutching her stomach.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Serena knelt next to her as she balled up on the floor. 

"It had been slowly building up but it hurts…"

"What's wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru barked from the other end of the table.  
*~*~~*  
  


"I'm tired…" Kagome whined sliding to the ground off of Inuyasha's back.

"Keh. We have to keep moving if we want to get closer before dawn."

"Well you keep moving I'm going to sleep." Kagome said as Hotaru slid off of Shippo's back to sleep.  
"Woman, keep moving or…"

"Or you'll what? Look at the moon's position Inuyasha." Kagome muttered. "We have been traveling for two days straight no break." She complained and Inuyasha followed her gaze. If he were to try to tell from the way Kagome kept time… it was around two o'clock AM. He was so dead set on fighting his "urges" and trying to make sure Kagome lived, he had completely forgotten he and the fox had to leave and now!

"Keh…" 

"So you're going?" Hotaru asked Shippo.

"I have to if I don't want to jump you like crazy." He said and she laughed.

"But we are fiancées…"

"I know but the whole system is complicated… it will have to wait until Naraku's dead." He said softly.  
"Why wait? You two are young engaged people. I say you should enjoy getting it while you can."

"You like to watch people too, Miroku??" Sango pinched his cheek to where he swore it was going to be a purple mark.

"Err…. No?" 

"Houshi…" Gave him a look and went to make her own sleeping site.

"Come on Shippo… let's go." Inuyasha said feeling his own senses kick in and fast.

"See you in a few." He called as the two sprinted off.

"Bye…" Hotaru whispered watching them go.

"It's for the best honey…" Lita said.

"Especially in your situation..." Sango said. "If my memory serves right full blooded demons are more strongly affected by this rare time. Unlike Inuyasha who would've been showing heavy signs with the sunrise, Shippo would've been showing in a matter of moments… we can hope he further off before it settles in." 

*~*~*~*~*~  
"Honey, tell me what's wrong or I can't help…" She trailed off noticing a crimson spot tarnishing the orange material. "Oh…" She stood up and lifted the girl easily.

"Woman…" Sesshoumaru barked once more.

"I HAVE A NAME!" She fussed at him. "Just have more tea made for her, another plate of food… lots of sweet things especially." She lifted her out. "You weigh as much as Taru-chan..." She said to the girl writhing a little in pain. "Shh… I know it hurts honey. It's part of the curse known as being a woman. Sometimes you're lucky and they're light pains." She laid the girl on her bed and pulled aspirin from her subspace pocket. "I may have to visit Kagome to have a better stock of these or just rely on herbal ways…" She muttered, having Rin swallow the pills and they immediately worked on the problem. In a few moments the tea arrived and Rin was sipping it as the pains eased.  
"I'm sorry for ruining dinner." Rin sighed. "For such a stupid reason too."

"It's fine sweetie." Serena said. "Eat then rest…" She smoothed out the young girl's hair.

"I will once the pains had ceased." She said and Serena smiled walking out of the room. IT was of no real surprise when his stick in the ass majesty was standing outside.

"She is now of age to be giving life to others…" Serena said softly. 

"You've been tampering with her ribbons." He said out of nowhere. Serena looked lost for a moment before remembering she had found ribbons in the girl's room and used them to put her hair in odangoes. They were no where as long as her original ones but without a doubt it kept her individual look that made her beauty seem timeless.

"Yeah, I was." She said softly. "It's late… you should be resting for you journey… or leaving for your journey." The words almost didn't register in his mind. Not at all… but seeing her like this. Dressed in the most beautiful of materials, her hair done to suit her totally and… he could see it on her… Her body was glowing in an odd sort of sense. It was beckoning him to touch her, kiss her, to ravage her in every possible sense.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Jakken could be heard but backed up with a low growl from him. "I'm too late…" Jakken noticed the heated gaze he was giving her.

"Run…" He simply said.

"Huh?" Her face gave off a clueless sense… but the air she was used to with him changed immensely. It seemed heavier with an unknown sense. She sort of backed up. She searched his face and the exterior there was gone in the hot glow his eyes gave. It was almost eerie…

"Run…" He uttered again with a harsh growl. She didn't have to be told twice for that one and she sped off down the long hallways of the building.

*~*~*~  
whew...that was fun be back soon for the next part to this chapter.   
  



	13. WARNING Some citrusy going on

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

A/n: yeah I'm sorry about taking so long but it took me forever to get my thoughts about this one cleared up and now I kind of have a clue as to where I want it go… and for some reason I kinda feel like complicating this fic a bit…

Her lungs were burning as she ran. When did the halls of this place get so long?!?! She stopped at a corner, her demon exterminator senses all alerted red in her mind and she grabbed the hem of the long kimono and moved, just in time because the wall cracked and Sesshoumaru was chasing after her. She looked behind her... the feral look gracing his face as he seemed to purposefully run slower than normal. She then looked forward and nearly ran into a door. She slid it open and ran into the garden and ducked behind some bushes. She stayed there hearing his feet slow even more to walking. Hastily she looked about her and saw the fountain in the garden. She carefully moved trying not to snag her blonde pigtails on anything and plunged her body into the cold water and then ran into some bushes again.

"…" His hearing let him know she had already been to the fountain. Slowly a feral smirk played across his features as he headed in that direction. He took his time putting his senses to the test while trying to ignore the rush he was getting from this chase. It was all rushing straight to his groin and gods he just knew it was going to be worth all the running around. Hell it was what he wanted her to do. Upon reaching the fountain he could see the remnants of her wet footprints in the dirt. A slow smirk crossed his features as he followed them. "You're being very messy Serenity."

He found himself following traces on her soggy footprints before thy stopped at a tree. With a graceful movement of grabbing his sword, Tokijin, the tree was gone. But no prize was found. How could he have underestimated her? She is, after all, one of two remaining demon exterminators. Closing his eyes to focus on his hearing he heard nothing. Wherever she was she had to either be staying very still or very speedy and he doubted it was the latter. He inhaled deeply as he quickly was becoming frustrated, but then his nose picked up on something. It had been the scent that ignited the need to chase her… Who would've guessed that her time to be in heat ran along the same time his had begun.

"So close…" He murmured turning before a thud was heard several feet behind him and the sound of her retreating footsteps echoed. He turned with all swiftness and sped after her. In the back of his mind he had to laugh because the thought of her clumsy self tripping once could very well end it all. He moved to follow the direction her scent had been leading him and he came across the furisode she had been wearing. That squelched the thought of her tripping… but it didn't mean it wouldn't be an easy ordeal. She was heading right into a corner.

"The man is a wild animal now!!" She muttered running in her yukata. "How did I get lost in this garden?!? Stupid man showing off with a maze garden…"

_GRRRRRRRRRRROWL_

"Oh god he's getting closer." She picked up the speed ignoring how cold she was getting from being wet, wearing only thin material, and the rushing wind. Suddenly she found her self skidding to a halt to not crash into the barrier and hurting herself once more.

"It keeps unwanted visitors at bay." His voice echoed in the back of her mind. She turned to look at him. "Serenity… You really are a vision of beauty." He approached her. Her face was flush from the mild exercise; her chest rose and settled with each breath she took. The white yukata stuck to her body both transparent and clingy. She backed up from him her bare heels hit the magical wall behind her.

"You stay at bay!!" She held her arms in front of her. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her into a hug. His palm then touched the cold rock behind her holding their bodies as close as he could get with his one arm. Right now he was damming his brother to hell for reducing him to one arm; one arm can't hold her tight. One arm can't grope her chest while the other holds her lower body in place as he ground the very need that started this chase against her.

"It about this time eight years ago…" He whispered. "I had felt hot for you… but not this badly…" He whispered with his lips brushing her neck. His breath seemed to be heavily ragged already, and it somewhat unnerved him to know for once he can't hide what he desires.

"What are you talking about?" She asked turning her face upwards. The moon was full and white and seemingly a little to the left and further behind an orange ball filled the sky, she had seen the moon of Venus before… only once before. Suddenly she thought of the others.

_"Oh that's just disgusting." Luna murmured looking down a dark alley. The girls were just returning from one of the many youma fights they had._

_"What is?" Serena's curiosity had her back up to see what Luna was looking at. Almost immediately the girl's face fell. "Ugh…" She said hearing it echo back to her from her friends._

_"It's not really surprising…" Ami said dragging her friends away from looking at the stray dogs doing their business. "Some people think that the libido of dogs is tied to the moon. The closer the full moon the more likely they'll seek out a mate… but on the rare evening like tonight…" Ami pointed up to turn everyone's gaze to the sky… "The moon of Venus is strong and with twice the moon power Increases the need for an eternal mate. They say it actually makes the unmated types a little insane…"_

_"Yeah but it's probably all just some fairy tale made up to explain behavior like the Greeks and their tale for why echoes exist…" Lita said simply. "I mean really how does a narcissus flower grown because of a man name narcissus fell in love with his reflection causing himself to die and leave a flower in his legacy. Like I said made up…"_

_'Perhaps not…'_ Serena thought before tensing up a little bit. _'His tongue is licking my neck?!?!'_

"Don't leave this time… please." He whispered in a way that isn't like Sesshoumaru immediately followed by a whimper as held her close to his body. She stood there trembling. Whether of being cold or just shocked at the emotion he revealed to her, she still wasn't sure.

_'Is he…?' _She felt more than her body trembling… his person was wavering and the barrier seemed to be the only thing holding them up at the moment. "Sesshoumaru…" She pushed away from him. For a moment a brief flash of anger and rejection crossed his golden gaze before pure fury remained in place.

"I hate you…" He growled out. She pursed her lips trying not cry at the declaration, hearing those words from him…they kinda hurt. "For leaving when I wanted you to be mine then… and I swore to never be that light with anyone… even you." A low rumbling emitted from his chest. "I hate you for the pain I felt then… I hate every fiber of your being to the point that if you were to leave again I'd surely die from the inside out. And in the corner..." He flexed his claws slightly. "…in the corner of my mind as small as could be was hope that things would be different…"

"Sesshoumaru… Get your thoughts together. I haven't seen you for about a decade give or take some days. You're in heat, and you can't possibly love me after what I did." She reached her fingers out to touch his arm. He jerked slightly.

"Nearly a decade or not…" He pressed her against the barrier. "I will not be denied by you because your scent betrays you." His body was heating up quickly at the close contact. Without even a second thought his body rubbed against her. "And I still want you…"

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure you-" She bit her lip feeling his hardening organ consistently rub against her center which was rapidly heating up.

"I want you to the point my body and soul calls for you. Many mating seasons have gone by; each time was spent alone hallucinating of you sometimes you'd appear, other times your scent haunted me. Now decide. Be mine or leave again."

"Sesshoumaru, I…" Her sentence was cut off by a soft moan that she had been trying to repress as his groin continually rubbed against hers. "Oh stars that feels good." She pressed her hips against his earning a forceful groan out of him as he pushed her harder against the wall. She looked into his face. It was plain as day he was feeling deep lustful feelings at the moment.

"Decide now… Be my woman forever or…" She brought her finger to his lips. She was positively glowing at the moment… literally.

"I know exactly what attracted us Sesshoumaru, and even if I were to leave I'll only come back because of that reason. No more words for the moment, it kills the feeling slowly." She smiled at him as her gold insignia illuminated on her forehead. "I'm cold..." She heard him bit back a slight growl. "I know your control is slipping…"

"You'll get sick with your human immune system." He muttered lifting her petit body and jumped. When they landed she could only gape… The room was almost completely and totally modern. There was a fire place like area on the far side of the room. A large futon was on the other side… she guessed by how soft it look it would feel almost like a mattress. On the wall a portrait had been painted and hung above the makeshift fireplace. Walking towards it she almost assumed the male was Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't. The eyes of this man were a deeper gold almost brown… his father maybe?

"Ooo…" She shuddered when she felt the warmth of the fire. "This feels good…"  
"I could make you feel even better." Sesshoumaru's warm breath on her ear made her aware of his speed once more. He reached his arm around her. "No more procrastinating…" He whispered and she blushed. "My patience is gone now, Serenity. My unstained beauty."

"So you knew…" She whispered before jerking when his hand lowered to touch her.

"I haven't hurt you yet." His claws traced every possible line and curve of her there. "But if you keep procrastinating… I might, unintentionally." He slipped his finger over her and groaned.

"Sesshoumaru…" She gasped… He pulled her so her bottom came in contact with his body. He smirked listening to her soft squeaks as he touched her. "Teasing is mean Sesshoumaru!!" The sentence came out airier than intended but it couldn't be helped...

Her breathing sped up as the movements of his fingers sped up. Every little moan that she emitted from her body went straight to his groin. Gritting his teeth he tried to imagine how much longer he could hold out...

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" She now had both hands on the wall above the fireplace.

"Say it again…" He whispered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please…" Her vocals went higher in pitch as her fingertips slid across the cool wall turning into small fists.

"When you say that I just want to pound you like a madman… Do you scream when you go over the edge?" He asked. "Or do you stifle them into soft moans??" He felt her legs weakening so he simply pressed himself harder against her bottom to hold her, not once stopping his relentless hands.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Oh GODS…" Her words grew louder in. Her eyes pinched shut, her face flushed, and mouth open to sound the released tension he created within her. He couldn't help the smirk of true pride that graced his usually emotionless face.

"Now…" He lifted her carrying her to the bed. His control had been steadily slipping and now he just had to have her.

Setting her on the thick mat he proceeded to strip himself of his clothing while she got rid of the white material she had been wearing. When he turned back to her his golden eyes flashed looking at her body. He watched her blue eyes take in his nude form and froze staring at his heavily aroused state. A smile of approval graced her naïve features and he leaned in to kiss her rosy lips. She moaned again, seemingly her body tight and sensitive to the touch like a tightly pulled string. Just the right touch could snap it. And snap it would be his next goal if not before he got his release then after…

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered.

"Hush…" His breaths were coming out jagged and shaky. His control was definitely depleted. Her hands gripped his forearm; her nails digging into his flesh.

"Faster…" She whimpered in a way that cracked what little control remained. He pushed himself; reaching for his release. Growls rumbled deep in his chest before he let the sound waft to her ears. A smirk played on her face as she reached and pinched his butt making him freeze and just let it all go. And let go he did with a loud roar that was sure to wake every being in the hundred mile radius. She laid there watching his whole body tense with his mane of silver brushing her legs his face leaning up towards the ceiling as the veins in his neck popped out with the roar of pure ecstasy rolled through his body.

"Serenity…" He uttered out between his small growls of the final waves.

"hmm?"

"You didn't…"

"Once was fine for me…" She ran her fingers through his silver mane. "We've got other times love… Rest now…"

"Not until you're done." He grinned sliding his head towards lower grounds.


	14. Just To Reunite friends

To Moonbeam who took the time to e-mail me! Tee Hee. Might not be what you were expecting, maybe it was. Either i've got something better planned for the next chapter and others to come.

* * *

Oh yeah… Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I also do not own "Suteki Da Ne". That was created by Nobuo Umetsu a genius at music (ESP Final Fantasy games)

Many suns had risen and fallen. And they were lost… Who knew the western lands were so big, much less be covered by demons all over the place. At this point they thought it would've been best to have the hanyou around.

"I can't believe we're lost…" Kagome whined sitting on a rock.

"Inuyasha and Shippo should be heading in our very direction in a bit." Sango pointed out.

"Maybe we should just ask for directions…" Lita murmured.

"Who'd tell us? All their interested in are the jewel shards Kagome-sama has."

"That's it we may not have been able to protect her from whatever Sesshoumaru has done but we have to at least get a warning out!" Hotaru stood up whining.

"But we don't even know where we are…." Kagome whined. "Maybe we should threaten the next demon to cross our paths.

Almost as if the fates wanted them to succeed two demons were headed in their very direction. From the looks of things these two demons were very much so in love. There was a big Amazon looking female with what appeared to be bear's fur around her waist and chest area. Her hair was brown and her face looking as if she laid out all day tanning in the sun. Nonetheless she was cute. At her side was a small creature; the fur covering him had been gray and looked VERY soft too the touch. The ears on him sat upon his head like a certain hanyou they knew only they were big round circles and the inner ear was pink. For some reason he reminded Kagome of the old school American cartoons with the mouse ears.

"How did those pair come to fall for one another I'll never guess…" Sango shook her head.

"I think I like Kagome's plan for threatening…" Lita stood already in Sailor form.

"Lita…" Miroku stepped forward to advise his sister of the rashness in her next action.

"I will be a distraction, separating the two…" Lita started out on the plan running through her mind.

"Let's change the beginning first…" Kagome paused.

* * *

"Lina, what bothers you my love?" the short male that barely came up to her waist grabbed her hand and held it to her cheek.

"The problems our relationship faces… My family would automatically assume I am to be marrying Hiroshi. But he is arrogant, and assumes he will have my heart by gifts of meat and such." She paused. "For my parents is has to be another of the bear tribe, the sheer thought of species mixing irks my family entirely. If they found out I'm in love with a member from…"

"Us rats…" He responded not wanting to sound so down, but it happened anyway.

"Hiko…" She looked at him.

"I'm sorry my power does not measure up for your family to even consider letting our love unfurl."

"Power means nothing to me."

"But if I had it… I could-I could. We wouldn't have to hide our love."

"Excuse me…" Kagome stepped up her bow held lazily at her right and her quiver held even lazier at her left. Nonetheless the little guy noticed the faint pink glow around her neck. "I'm searching for the ruler of the western lands, Sesshoumaru."

"Who are you to be seeking him out?" She looked at Kagome and saw a faint glow surround her aura. A light aura, much like a... "A miko…"

"Oh great…" She groaned.

"Lina, she has jewel shards." Hiko murmured. "We can use those to be free from your family."

"You don't look like much of a Miko…" Lina stood to approach her. Anything to help her beloved. "Hand over the jewel shards…"

"Why can't anyone ask politely?" Kagome groaned falling to her knees. The light around her wasn't actually around her but behind her.

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" The disk came right at the girl but missed all but a slight graze on her left leg. "My friend was polite to you and all you can think of is attacking her?"

* * *

The sun was already starting to set when she finally exited the large home of Sesshoumaru. She surprised herself with the fact that she was able to walk at all. Who knew the man was so passionate… Anyway he had finally gone back to handling whatever business he may have.

"Serena!" Rin called and Serena frowned a bit obviously startled. "I am sorry…" Rin reeled back at the frown but Serena held a hand out to her and together they walked towards the lake not too far from the sanctuary they had been staying in.

"It's fine… I take it, it has gone away?"

"Yes. It didn't last long."

"It never does for most but when it's there…" Serena just rested her head on top of Rin's head.

"You've changed…" Rin murmured.

"Changed how?"

"I do not know, but something about you has changed…" Rin stopped and the silence between them was a comfortable silence. The wind blew making the dusk setting even more beautiful if possible.

"Look …" Rin pointed straight up. The stars had already begun to appear, but the sun had not set entirely. The precise moment when day is giving way to night…Then there was silence. Rin made the motion to break the silence.

"Does Sesshoumaru-sama make you happy, mama?" Rin leaned her head on Serena's side before Serena moved to place the child's head in her lap.

"Just relax and enjoy the moment…" Serena touched the girl's face. While it was true Sesshoumaru made her happy she had this disturbing feeling that all was going far too well. But whatever it was it would show up and until then… "Kaze ga yosete kotoba ni…" She sang out a bit just feeling the mood. "…Oyoida kokoro. Kumo o Hakobu ashita ni. Hazunda koe(1)."

"That's beautiful." Rin whispered closing her eyes just enjoying the song.

"Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni. Furueta kokoro. Hoshi ga nagare koboreta. Yawarakai namida.(i)" She took a breath. "Suteki da ne. futari te wo tori arukete nara ikitai yo. Kimi no machi, ie, Ude no naka(ii)."

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Kagome waved to the couple. The girl was now holding her man like a mother would a child; on her waist... "By the way… about the problem you would have to tell your family, if they don't approve then leave and start over elsewhere." Kagome called as the two kept walking.

"What was that all about?" A voice made her jump.

"INUYASHA!" She called with her excited to see him tone and hugged him he gave a gentle pat before pulling away.

"It's better… not gone." He warned.

"We've not found her. It wasn't until you were gone we realized we had no clue where we were going." Miroku said.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said. "I thought you'd have figured out how to get there before this." Inuyasha said and the group started off.

They were telling the two demon males what they had been doing all this times. Stories Miroku earning a four way slap from all four females at once had come up and such. With the joy of having their group reunited entirely made the journey to the home of the lord of the western lands easier to deal with. They had almost expected an ambush when they reached the barrier, but right out front had been Sesshoumaru, waiting.

"I smelled your foul stench." Sesshoumaru zeroed in on Inuyasha immediately. "For what reason have you come into my territory?"

"None of your business." Inuyasha glared at his brother immediately forgetting they needed his cooperation to see the one they came to see.

"We've come to see, her highness." Lita and Hotaru stepped forward. Sesshoumaru gave them a look. Who are these commoners and how do they know of his mate already. Did he have a spy within the walls of his home?

"Do not say you've forgotten about Hime…" Hotaru spoke up this time and his glare on the two lightened.

"Who are you?" He glared.

"Princess of Saturn. Bringer of death and rebirth." Hotaru bowed.

"Princess of Jupiter. Harnesser of the powers of lightening and nature." Lita followed suit.

"Sesshoumaru…." A warning tone came from the door way. There they saw their target glaring at him. "I was talking to myself before I realized you were gone." He could clearly read the annoyance on his mate's face. She took a few steps toward him and looked up at him with glaring eyes.

"We have guests and you're behaving in such a way?" He smirked at her.

"HIME!"

"Oh, hey guys! What's up?" She looked at the group smiling. If they came all the way here… then the negative feeling meant something big was coming… the end to it all maybe? As Naraku's victims they could only hope so.

* * *

1 The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words. The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future. 

i The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror. The stars, gentle tears in overflowing streams.

ii Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each other's hands. I do so want to go, to your city, your house, into your arms.


	15. Setting the Stage

To My mom who finally decided my room was clean enough to have to keyboard back! Gee I'm 19 and still get in trouble over my room. --

Oh yeah… Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"You guys came all the way here? To save me?" Serena sat down with her two friends and they merely nodded.

"The young princess has appeared before us again." Hotaru spoke first. "You see she said that powers within you are growing, rapidly they are growing."

"I see…" Serena remained very quiet. For sometime now she had noted some changing within her, but nothing serious... or so she thought. "Well, there's nothing serious going on…" She smiled at her friends.

"My mistress…" Sakue came into the room. "It is time for dinner…"

"Give us a moment more please Sakue…"  
"Okay, not too long before royally prude comes in here."

"You weren't making innuendos at him were you?" Serena looked at the blind snake who merely grinned.

"He asks for them with his cold demeanor. You'd think that having both you and lady Rin around he'd learn that smiling doesn't crack your face." Sakue said as the three females started walking away.

"Of course not, this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about. The only time a smile graces his face is when he's pissed enough to want to kill someone." Serena smiled then stood up nice and tall with a cold glare on her face. "How dare you say my tail is a boa? I will smile at you for making such a ridiculous and stupid accusation… then you will die!" She said and no sooner the group of girls walked in giggling.

"Love the boa Sesshoumaru-sama." Lita giggled as the three once widely known sailor senshi had sat at the table to eat. Sesshoumaru looked at the three females in complete confusion for a change, not that it was really evident on his face. Not even a moment later a stifled giggled erupted from "Inuyasha's woman" at the other end of the table.

"Boa…" She muttered as everyone settled in to eat.

* * *

"We want to go…" Rei stood nice and tall to stare down the time guardian in the face.

"But it's not entirely guaranteed to send you there and back." Setsuna frowned at the remaining senshi.

"We do not care. You say that her life is in danger, that she very well could die, but what are we to do? Sit back and let her die?" Mina asked

"She may not have been very enthusiastic about the whole princess thing but she genuinely cared about us…She took the time to get involved with all of our separate interests." Michelle whispered slightly. "And she probably doesn't mind too much about losing her place to you, she probably would prefer you to be happy."

"I know what it means to be loyal to a friend, but there will be no way possible to bring you back if I can't find the proper time slot. And if you die…"

"Then we die…" They spoke in unison.

"Setsuna, you may have been devious enough to let these things happen to her, but we are not the kind to sit back and watch our friend die. We've died for her before and we will do it again." The princess of Uranus spoke up with her heated determined gaze in her eyes. Setsuna looked at them all, each mirroring the look the princess of Uranus had been donning.

"I…" She started as her eyes traveled over them. Somewhere within her a slight pang of guilt washed over the heart that had once been full of loneliness.

"Don't gang up on her like that." The voice of King Endymion spoke up from the doorway. All the girls turned their attention to him and for a moment he felt like the cute guy that walked into a women's studies class… Like he didn't belong and yet every eye was searching him up from head to toe. He stood there looking at them all. They all stood upright and bowed.

"Ganging up on her? No, we were just telling our _'Queen'_ that we wish to go help our friend fight." Rei spoke up knowing full well she was stepping out of line being so demanding, but this whole situation had been handled in a dirty manner and she won't tolerate it. Her temper always did get the best of her… Endymion just looked at the group.

"You're all dismissed." He uttered. All soldiers bowed once more before leaving the room, after all he was king. When the princesses had all left the room Endy moved to close it. Not even a second after the door had closed a soft sniffle made its way to his ears.

"Setsuna…" He turned to look at her. Yes, the mysterious time guardian was crying.

"Why stand up for me?" She looked at him her eyes wild with desperation and confusion.

"You had your reason…" He stated simple while at the same time ignoring the thoughts he had in his own mind. "The situation could've been handled a lot better than you had handled it… but they're dedicated to her. Just as you were..." He looked at her. "They were barely conscious when you took her."

"I knew there would be difficulties to the change."

"Setsuna, go and look in on her. She's probably happy but still she may very well miss the others. Even if she didn't care for being the princess she still loved all of her friends just as if they were her sisters." Endy nodded to himself. Yes, that alone should start the ball moving.

Once he had crossed the room to leave she stood up waving her wand to enter the time gates. She walked down the long corridors of the realm almost as if she were nothing more than a walking corpse. Upon arriving at one mirror that had been made of solver with intricate designs engraved into the metal. Another tear fell as she reached out to touch it.

"I want to see the princess…" She whispered and the glass became hazy. When it cleared she saw someone, but not her princess… No, she saw a small girl with white hair with a mirror matching the silver one that had been kept in the time gates and beside her had been a taller girl with black hair and a fan in her grasps. She couldn't tear her gaze from the glass and just watched with wide eyes that had fear growing within their depths.

"Oh no…" She whispered taking a step back as the two females continued talking.

* * *

Wow! This place is much nicer than some of the homes of the nobles we've stayed in!" Kagome exclaimed flopping onto the padded futon that rested on the floor. A sweet orgasmic sigh erupted from her lips. "It feels like my mattress at home…" A serene look took place on her face. Shortly after a couple of other sighs followed coming from the throats of none other than Lita, Hotaru, and long time friend Sango.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Inuyasha grunted.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm sure when you were younger you had a bed just like this." Kagome stood up.

"What's your point?"

"You mean to tell me you don't miss it at all?" She got on tip toe to meet his eye and still didn't quite reach.

"I'd be living here if I did." He gave her a look and she just rolled her eyes.

"No you wouldn't because between you and Sesshoumaru you both are bullheaded!"

"I'm not bullheaded!" Inuyasha declared in his defense.

"Awwww…." Lita and Hotaru called from the window drawing everyone's attention to them. Both girls were leaning against the open window with their chins resting on their palms with a wistful smile gracing their delicate faces.

"What?" Sango and Kagome asked in… well oddly enough unison. The two girls waved their hands as the group rushed to the window. There they saw Serena sitting next to a small pond out back of the home and Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away, allowing her the space she needed as she thought.

"I knew those two still had it bad for one another…" Hotaru giggled.

"I bet he made her his finally." Sango added as the four females looked at one another then at Miroku and Shippo who had grown extremely nosey and had come to the window to see.

"He probably has." Shippo agreed with the demon exterminator only to have the monk nod at same time.

* * *

"Serena…" He let out after watching her not move for sometime now. If not for the sound of her breathing he would've feared she had suddenly died.

"Something bad is gonna happen Sess…" She whispered. She heard his feet patter against the ground before he knelt behind her and wrapping his arm around her.

"What do you mean "bad"?"

"Something in me… is changing. It's changing for a good reason, but whenever my powers something seriously goes wrong." She pulled back to look at him. "What if Naraku's lame flunkies do kill me?" She asked looking at him.

"They won't. Not without taking my life first…" His voice let on nothing, but his eyes were a different story. He still loved her without a doubt, and the tension placed there by the poor choice those year ago was starting to dwindle more so after their first night together.

"Sess…" She tilted her head up to press a gentle kiss against his lips. She had pulled back slightly only to have his hand move from her waist to get a firm grasp on her chin hold her in place.

_"Awwwwww…."_

_"I don't need to be watching my brother…"_

_"You're just jealous because it isn't you!" Hotaru giggled._

_"Why would I be jealous of a guy who walks around with a stick up his-?"_

_"Inuyasha…" There it was… the warning._

_"Come on Kagome you know it's true! He pretends to be tough but goes soft for a girl!" The panic in his voice was heard._

_"I see… so no woman is worth you going soft for?"_

_"I didn't say that!"_

_"I can't stand you sometimes!"_

"He's in a room of women… he can't win." Sess muttered with his voice letting nothing on. Just shaking his head at the simple thought that he was related to the half demon…

"Inuyasha's jealous because he fears he can't protect Kagome well enough if she becomes his woman…" Serena murmured sleepily against Sesshoumaru's chest. A moment later his gaze turned to the sleeping female in confusion. "Once that is secured he can stop pretending to be a hard body…"

_'She… heard that…?' Sesshoumaru looked at the blonde female._

_

* * *

sorry no action today… just setting things up for the FINALE! Which is still a ways off… anyway review and come back now! Hear!_


End file.
